Cantándote a escondidas
by Melo3m
Summary: Isabella Swan, estudiante de Seattle cae enamorada de la persona menos indicada, su propio profesor. ¿Logrará Bella poner sus sentimientos en orden?¿Quien será esa niña de sus sueños?¿Conseguirá ocultar los sentimientos de su corazón?  M por Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1:**

Lunes… No deberia haberme pasado la noche en vela componiendo aquella cancion. Ahora tendria que asumir las consecuencias. Los rallos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente todo mi cuarto. Miré al techo resignada, hasta que finalmente me levanté y me dirigi al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha caliente, mi remedio eficaz para empezar la mañana con buen pie. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad (vale, rectifico, remedio eficaz para empezar la mañana con buen pie hasta que Jessica se despertase):

- ¡Vamos, Bella, no puedo aparecer por la universidad con estos pelos!- reclamaba exigente desde el pasillo 

- ¡Como si eso fuese una novedad!- escuchaba reír a Ángela desde lejos 

- ¡Cinco minutos!- Grité saliendo de la ducha mientras envolvia mi cuerpo con una toalla

Jessica y Ángela, mis amigas desde la infancia. Juntas compartimos juegos y salidas en Forks, se podria decir que prácticamente comenzamos a andar a la vez cogidas de la mano, además de ser testigos de nuestro primer novio, nuestra primera borrachera y la sucesion de conquistas y salidas que vendrian después. así que cuando aprobamos el curso, era mas que ovbio que acabariamos viviendo juntas durante nuestra vida universitaria. Vida que ya estaba exhalando su ultimo suspiro… Aunque visto el panorama, que a poco menos de 3 meses para finalizar el curso y sin un nuevo profesor de tratamientos de imagen que cubriese la baja de la señorita Pons, me parecia un tanto difícil la tarea de aprobar una asignatura sin nadie que te la evaluase.

Me vesti y deje suelto mi cabello para que se secase solo, ya que empezaban a formarse unos pequeños bucles en las puntas, sali del cuarto de baño y Jessica estaba recostada en la pared con toda su ropa y sus utiles de baño entre sus brazos

- ¡Aleluya!-bufó entrando al baño inmediatamente a mi salida

Segui el olor del café recien hecho escaleras abajo, y alli estaba Ángela, en la cocina, sentada tomandose tranquilamente su desayuno.

- ¿Qué tal?-dije mientras me servia una taza de café caliente 

- Bien-dijo dando un sorvo- Ah, se me olvidaba decirtelo…ha llamado Ben, dice que vendrian Jake, Mike y él después de comer, que hoy ellos entraban antes y seguramente no los viesemos por la universidad. A no ser, claro esta que a tu chico le de por pasarse a despedirse de ti como hace algunas mañanas-dijo disimuladamente mirando para todas partes.

Ben era el novio de Ángela, y su relacion era la tipica que todo el mundo desea: él siempre tan afectuoso, sin peleas, mimos constantes, cuidaban uno del otro… Y mejor no hablemos de la parte sexual de su relacion. Aunque yo no tenia queja con Jake.

Nos conociamos desde pequeños, y el también vino a Seattle porque le ofrecieron un trabajo como mecanico en un garaje muy conocido de la ciudad y era algo que no podia dejar pasar porque adoraba su trabajo y así podriamos estar juntos. Nuestra relacion empezó de una forma un tanto extraña, y lo cierto es que así se le podria denominar a la misma…extraña. Pasó una noche tras una cena en casa, que desemboco en fiesta y que nosotros le pusimos punto y final en mi cama. Y tras unos cuantos encuentros y darnos cuenta que no se trataba unicamente de sexo, decidimos comenzar la relacion hará así como un año.

Aunque Jessica era otro cantar… Su relacion con Mike era un "ni contigo ni sin ti" (por no decir que el aprobechaba la minima para tirarme los tejos, algo que odiaba, por cierto) y a pesar de todo, seguían juntos casi mas tiempo que Ángela y Ben.

Deje mi taza en el lavavajillas y tome asiento al lado de Ángela:

-¿No te has dado cuenta que Jake hace un tiempo que no viene?-dije mientras Ángela se levantaba y realizaba la misma accion que yo hacía unos segundos. 

- Si-dijo mientras se sentaba- pero ya habias hablado con el, ¿me equivoco? 

- No-dije negando con la cabeza- pero siempre dice lo mismo…trabajo. Y ya no se que hacer, de verdad que le quiero, pero llevamos mucho tiempo sin pasar una noche juntos 

-Invitalo a cenar-dijo como solucion a mi problema- Id al restaurante turco que tanto os gusta, y ya veras como pasais una buena noche-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara 

-Gracias nena-dije encerrandola entre mis brazos- Ahora, coge tus cosas, Jess no deberia tardar en bajar. Y por cierto, a ella nada-dije señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras 

-Lo se-dijo guiñandome un ojo. No es que no tuviese confianza con Jessica, pero los chismes le podian demasiado y cuanto mas pudiesemos alejarla de ellos, mejor 

-Jessica, en la uni nos vemos!-grité a la espera de su reaccion 

-Noo!- derepente escuchamos un portazo y vimos como rapidamente bajaba Jessica por las escaleras con sus cosas, y dispuesta para irse- Listo, ¿nos vamos?

Subimos en mi coche, regalo de mis padres con motivo de mi graduación en el instituto. Siempre había soñado con tener un SEAT leon amarillo, y siempre recordare el día que lo vi aparcado en mi puerta.

Llegamos al campus, y tras estacionar el coche y despedirnos, nos dirigimos cada una a nuestro aulario. Era mi "hora libre", ya que tocaba tratamiento de imagen y para no perder la costumbre, no tendriamos al ansiado sustituto. así que entre a clase, tome asiento y me puse con la cancion que había dejado a medias aquella noche. Un par de filas delante de mi, unas chicas hablaban tan alto, que no pude evitar prestar atención a su conversación:

-¿Has visto al nuevo?-decia una chica rubia 

-Si tia, esta buenisimo -decia la morena con voz nasal- tenemos que quedar con el pronto y conseguir su numero. 

-Es que buenisimo es poco, no quieras saber lo que le hacia yo a ese la primera noche-dijo la rubia

Preferí dejar de escuchar y centrarme en lo mio, aquella cancion estaba quedando preciosa y no terminaria hasta acabarla y ya estaba segura que era mucho mejor que los cotilleos de esas dos. Pero pronto tuve que volver a desviar mi atención, un chico entro en clase y cerro la puerta tras el. Todos nos pusimos firmes en nuestros lugares (incluso podria decir que mis dos compañeras que antes hablaban tan animadamente mostraban una mandibula tremendamente abierta de la impresión). Se puso en el centro del aula, nos miró a todos y dijo:

-Encantado de conocerles. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y a partir de hoy seré el profesor de tratamiento de imagen


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdonad mi mala educación, llevo un lio yo sola aprendiendo a usar esto… Pero me evalúo con un Progresa Adecuadamente!**

**No se cuantas personas leen, solo se que no hay ni un comment… Yo dejo la historia y con que la leais, me sobra, por lo menos me publico **

**Un beso!**

No podia creer que me estaba pasando. Desde que el profesor Cullen entró en clase no habia podido quitarle la mirada de encima. Incluso en alguna ocasión habia olvidado hasta respirar y me vi obligada a hacerlo porque mis pulmones luchaban por volver a ser rellenados de aire. Era simplemente perfecto. No podria haber dicho que era un profesor de haberlo visto antes por el campus. Era tan joven y guapo. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus ojos verdes que contrastaban con su piel blanca, su nariz recta y sus labios jugosos y perfectos. Por no hablar de su cuerpo estructural. Sus abdominales marcados bajo esa camisa con cuello de pico y… preferi no seguir mirando mas abajo, a pesar de estar tan bueno, no dejaba de ser mi profesor. Un repiqueteo en la puerta me hizo centrar mi atención en todo lo que me rodeaba de nuevo, recordandome a mi misma el respirar. El profesor Cullen se dirigió a la puerta para abrir y una chica irrumpió en el aula, susurrando una disculpa al pasar al lado del señor Cullen y acercandose hasta el hueco libre que quedaba a mi lado. Era de estatura menuda y a mi personalmente me recordó a un pequeño duende, con su cabello erizado pero concienzudamente peinado. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el oceano, un azul oscuro precioso. Nunca antes habria creido que existiesen unos ojos de ese color de no ser porque los vi yo misma. Se giro hacia mi con un gracil movimiento y me dedico una sonrisa:

-Hola, soy Alice. Encantada de conocerte…

-Isabella…bueno, llamame Bella

-Hola Bella- dijo notablemente agradecida por haber escuchado mi nombre- ¡ya era hora que diesemos esta clase, eh!

-Tienes razon- dije mientas volvia a centrar la atención en el profesor- ahora, empecemos por fin.

La clase transcurrio normal, hasta que el señor Cullen anunció que habia finalizado la hora. Inmediatamente, las dos chicas que babeaban antes de su entrada, se abalanzaron sobre el.

-Señor Cullen, ¿podria decirnos la hora que tiene libre para que vallamos a preguntarle dudas?- dijo la chica rubia

-Verá, esque creemos necesario recibir un poco de apoyo porque la falta de practica nos ha hecho olvidar algunas cosas de las que dimos con la señorita Pons-dijo la de la voz nasal

-Denali y Mallori, ¿me equivoco?-ambas negaron con la cabeza- Señoritas, pueden retirarse, mañana les entregare una hoja con toda la información mia que necesiten. Ahora por favor, abandonen el aula, llegaran tarde a su proxima clase.

Ambas cogieron sus cosas y obedecieron al señor Cullen. Alice y yo estabamos dispuestas a irnos tambien cuando Edward llamo a mi acompañante:

-Alice, te pediria que no entretuvieses a tu compañera. Puede que a ti te pueda dar clases particulares, pero a ella no tengo necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Isabella Swan?-dijo esperando mi aprobación. Me habia deslumbrado. Cuando quise darme cuenta que esperaba mi respuesta, solo pude asentir como una boba mientas notaba como mis mejillas se coloreaban suavemente.

- Edward, solo me estaba presentando. Como no te habian dado la plaza antes, no habia tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella es Bella. Bella-dijo dirigiendose a mi- te presento a mi hermano, Edward.

En ese momento pensé que mi mandibula se destrozaría al golpearse con el suelo. Asi que Edward era el hermano de Alice. Definitivamente, la belleza de sus ojos era cosa de familia.

-Que e..él es tu he…hermano?-dije balbuceando. Ambos asintieron. No lo podia creer. Tan joven y ya era profesor, y para colmo tenia que darle clase a su hermana. No pude evitar el hacerle la pregunta- ¿Pero cuantos años tienes?

-27- respondió con una sonrisa torcida mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo alborotandolo.

¿Cómo lo habia hecho? Nunca habia visto a nadie sonreir asi, y el efecto que habia causado el mismo en sus cabellos despeinandolos ligeramente lo hacia muchisimo mas hermoso. Espera, espera…¿Habia dicho 27 años? Por mas que realizaba las cuentas, no podia creerlo…¡Solo tenia 3 años mas que yo!

-Acabe la carrera hace apenas 3 años-continuó.

-Dejate de batallas, hermanito. A trabajar, que nosotras tenemos clase-dijo Alice arrastrandome fuera del aula ante la atonita mirada de su hermano. Ya en el pasillo, mientras avanzabamos hacia su clase, continuó - Bueno, Bella, que te parece si quedamos esta tarde y nos vamos a tomar algo, ya de paso hacemos algunas compras y aprobechamos para conocernos-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Me parece una idea estupenda. En el almuerzo lo hablamos con Angela y Jessica, mis amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Genial! Bueno Bella, te dejo, yo ya he llegado a mi clase. En el almuerzo nos vemos-dijo dandome un abrazo.

Fui de camino al césped que habia frente a la biblioteca general. Tenia una cancion que componer y alguien a quien llamar para organizar una cita, ya que el no se acordaba de sus responsabilidades como novio por motivos de trabajo. Rebusqué mi mochila hasta que di con el telefono movil y marque el numero de Jacob

-Hola cariño-dijo nada mas descolgar el altavoz

-Hola Jake. Escuchame, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Y no me digas buscar piezas para algun coche, por favor- lo escuché reir al otro lado del telefono

-No, no tengo planes para esta noche. ¿Quieres hacer algo, mi reina?

-Me gustaria que nos fuesemos a cenar al turco. Hace mucho que no pasamos un rato juntos, casi me estoy olvidando de la dureza de tus abdominales-dije con una sonrisa picara que sabia que adivinaria.

-Vale, pues ya tenemos plan. No te preocupes, que te ayudare a recordarlo-dijo riendose- Ahora te dejo, cariño, tengo trabajo que hacer. Esta noche me paso a por ti

-Vale

-¡Te quiero!-dijo antes de colgar

-Y yo a ti-conteste, colgando el telefono.

De pronto sentí como algo me apretaba el pecho. Acababa de decirle a Jacob que le quería, pero minutos antes estaba como tonta mirando a un profesor como si fuese el único hombre del mundo. "Bella, no seas idiota" me dije a mi misma… Era solo un profesor (bueno, un profesor que estaba de toma pan y moja y después vas y te chupas los dedos, pero a fin de cuentas, un profesor). Ademas, esa noche veria a Jacob y esperaba volver a disfrutar con el como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Asi que con un tema zanjado, me puse con mi otro proposito hasta la hora del almuerzo... Acabar con la cancion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí vamos con el capitulo 3! **

Todos nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres del comedor. Alice vino conmigo como le habia dicho anteriormente en clase, y tambien estaban Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica y las dos chicas perturbadas de tratamiento de imagen, que por fin descubri que se llamaban Lauren y Tanya, al parecer habian coincidido en un par de clases con Jess y habian hecho buenas migas… Tendria que tener una conversación con ella en casa, no me parecen una buena influencia. Ajenas al resto, Alice, Angela y yo comenzamos a planear la salida de esa tarde. Lo cierto es que me entusiasmaba ir de compras, la verdad es que mi armario ya estaba necesitado de ropa nueva…por no hablar de zapatos.

- Asi que iremos a Starbucks y después al centro comercial. ¿No?-dijo Alice tremendamente entusiasmada

- A mi mientras me lleveis a una tienda de zapatos y a comprarme un vestido decente para esta noche, me sobra- conteste mirando un punto fijo de la mesa

- El orden de los factores no altera el producto, Bella-dijo Angela riendose

- Eso esta hecho-dijo Alice dando saltitos- Por cierto, Bella, ¿has acabado de escribir eso que tenias esta mañana sobre tu mesa? Era una cancion o una poesia o algo asi, ¿verdad?

- Era una cancion, y la tengo prácticamente terminada, pero me falta darle una última pincelada-dije recordando como habia dejado mi obra

- Bella es muy buena componiendo canciones –dijo Angela- deberias dedicarte a ello mas seriamente.

- ¿Quién sabe? De momento, la carrera, después todo se andará

Poco después, asistimos a las clases restantes que quedaban para acabar el dia, y volvimos a casa para prepararnos para ir a nuestra "salida de chicas" con Alice. Una vez en casa, dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y me senté junto a Jessica:

-¿Qué tal el dia, nena?-dije mirandola atentamente

-¡Genial! Lauren y Tanya son dos chicas estupendas- (si, bueno) pense para mi misma- deberiamos invitarlas alguna noche a cenar- continuó

-Alguna noche, ya veremos- la verdad es que no me hacia gracia ver a esas dos cenando en la misma mesa que yo, y mucho menos en mi "territorio".- Por cierto, esta tarde Angela y yo tenemos salida de chicas con Alice, ¿Vendras?

- No puedo, Bella… He quedado con Lauren y Tanya para ir a tomar un café y hacer un trabajo. Otro dia, ¿vale?- dijo besando mi coronilla y saliendo de casa. En ese momento, Angela entraba al comedor.

- ¿Donde va esta?-dijo sorprendida

- Con las perturbadas- dije hundiendome en el sofa

- ¿Lauren y Tanya? ¿Se puede saber porque Alice y tu las llamais asi?-dijo sentandose a mi lado

-Verás… Estaban hablando de un alumno que supuestamente estaba buenisimo y de pronto entro el profesor Cullen y se quedaron boquiabiertas. Vamos, que no era un alumno, era el mismo profesor-dije riendome recordando la escena

- ¿Cullen?¿El profesor nuevo, el de tratamiento de imagen?-yo asenti- Bueno, la verdad es que esta muy bueno…

- Pero ellas estaban hablando de tirarselo -Angela abrió la boca sorprendida-Y después intentaron pedirle "clases extra" pero Edward las despachó pronto

-Definitivamente, perturbadas -musitó dandome la razon- Ahora que lo pienso…¿Alice no se apellida Cullen?-dijo Angela tratando de atar los cabos

- Es su hermano-dije con la mirada perdida, recordando esos increíbles ojos verdes que me quitaron el sentido durante toda la clase- Volviendo al tema de Jess-dije cambiando de conversación- No me gusta nada la relacion que esta tomando con esas dos

-Ya la conocemos, Bella. Ella no es como nosotras, a pesar que aun no hemos tenido ningun enfrentamiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para guardarnos algun tipo de rencor, pero Jessica es la tipica que esta al acecho de chismes para ir a cotillear con quien pueda donde pueda- yo asenti- nosotras siempre hemos evitado el contarle las cosas demasiado "fuertes"-dijo alzando los dedos y simbolizando las comillas en el aire- porque nos tenemos la una a la otra y no somos como ella. Pero ahora se ha topado con Lauren y Tanya, que tienen toda la pinta de estar cortadas por el mismo patron. Y porque Jess esta con Mike…

-¡Gracias a dios! No soportaria el acoso constante si no fuese asi- la interrumpí

-Pero si no -continuó- sabes que sería como ellas. Esta bien tener alguna noche loca con un chico cada cierto tiempo… Si es diferente al anterior, tambien, pero lo que ya me parece un poco mas fuerte es haberse tirado a medio colectivo masculino de la universidad-dijo gesticulando con las manos, de lo que no pude evitar reirme- Asi que niña, no nos mareemos, que ya vamos siendo mayorcitas para saber que hacer con nuestra vida-dijo levantandose en direccion a la ventana.-Alice acaba de llegar

-Entonces vamos, no creo que le guste mucho esperar cuando de compras se trata-dije cambiando lo fundamental de mi mochila al bolso

Salimos por la puerta principal y yo tuve que cogerme al brazo de Angela para evitar el desmayo. Alice habia venido a recogernos en un precioso Porshe amarillo. Ya era fanatica de los coches de ese color, pero algo como eso era increible para mi. Cuando se me pasó el pequeño shock, montamos en el coche y nos fuimos a por nuestro café. Lo que mas me gustaba de Starbucks era que los sillones para tomar el café eran comodisimos, y hacian un capuccino con caramelo que me volvia loca.

-Amo este sitio- dijo Alice- siempre que tengo oportunidad rapto a Jasper o a mis hermanos y venimos aquí

-¿Jasper?-pregunté

-Si, Jasper es mi novio. Y ademas de Edward, tengo otro hermano mayor, Emmet. Es muy grande, y no solo de estatura-dijo con una sonrisa de adoración- Bueno chicas, ¿que quereis comprar?

-Yo necesito algo de ropa-dijo Angela

-Y yo un vestido para esta noche, y unos zapatos no me vendrian nada mal

-¿Esta noche?-preguntaron las dos al unisono mirandome desorbitadas

-Tengo cita con Jake- Angela se recosto en el sofá y Alice seguia mirandome con la misma expresión en su cara…- Jake es mi novio, aunque a veces me da la impresión que esta mas enamorado de su trabajo que de mi. ¿Y sabeis una cosa? Dependiendo que suceda esta noche con el, asi hare yo con la relacion.

-Verás, Alice- dijo Angela tratando de aclararle las cosas- Bella estaba colgada por Jacob, y el por ella, pero desde mi humilde opinión, se les gasto el amor de tanto usarlo…

-Pues Bella, ¿sabes que te digo? Que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Dejate llevar por tu instinto y por lo que te dicte el corazón, verás como todo sale bien- me aconsejó Alice

"Dejate llevar por tu instinto". Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente… ¿En realidad hacia bien estando con Jacob? Le queria mucho, era muy especial para mi, pero…¿Hasta donde podriamos llegar con este distanciamiento? Todos estos interrogantes vagaron por mi mente mientras hablabamos sobre nuestra vida y nuestros gustos, hasta que nos dirigimos al centro comercial a comenzar la tarde. Alice se volvia loca por momentos mientras avanzabamos por los pasillos repletos de comercios. Entrabamos a todas las tiendas y en todas ellas compraba algo. Angela encontro ropa de su estilo en un par de tiendas y yo localicé el vestido para esa noche. Era sencillo, blanco atado al cuello con un nudo, y sin escote, y con una cuerdecita, atado tambien a la cintura, quedando por encima de la rodilla. Seguimos por las tiendas y Alice se paró en medio de dos de ellas. Cual fue mi sorpresa que eran dos tiendas de ropa interior muy sugerentes: Victoria's Secret y Oisho. De pronto se giró dandoles la espalda a ambas:

-Tengo un dilema, chicas. ¿A cual entramos?

-¿Lenceria sexy o encantadora?-dijo Angela

-Ai madre-suspiré

-¡Las dos!-dijo Alice dando saltitos y corriendo hacia Victoria's Secret- Vamos Bella, estos trapitos seguro que le encantan a Jacob

-Seguro-musité en mi fuero interno

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estabamos de nuevo en casa, las tres sentadas en el sofa y rodeadas de bolsas de la compra, en su mayoria, de Alice. Me habian hecho comprarme un par de conjuntos muy sensuales en Victoria's Secret y un pijama y un culote de campanilla en Oisho (que sinceramente, ¡me encantaba!). Pero lo mas importante de todo, el vestido y los zapatos para esa noche. Cogi las bolsas y subi a mi habitación. Decidi estrenar tambien uno de los conjuntos de Victoria's secret. Una vez lista, fui al cuarto de baño a poner el toque y final… Maquillaje para resaltar mis ojos color chocolate y barra de labios. Lista. Baje las escaleras en busca de mis amigas de nuevo:

-¡Wow! Tenemos que ir de compras mas a menudo, estas preciosa- dijo Alice abalanzandose sobre mi.

-Sal ahí fuera y comete el mundo, nena-dijo Angela abrazandome- Y ya sabes, hazle caso a esta, sigue a tu corazon.

Un sonoro pitido en la calle me aviso de que era la hora… Era la forma peculiar de Jacob de avisarme de su llegada, aparcaba en la puerta, y pitaba esperando mi salida. Y asi lo hice, salí deseosa de verlo todo de otro color, avanzar nuevamente en nuestra relacion de una vez por todas, o cambiar completamente de vida, pero algo me decia que sería la primera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas chicaas!**

**Hoy voy a ser buena… Como esta historia la tengo casi acabada, voy a ir adelantandoos por aquí, que se lo que se sufre cuando esperas un fic que no publica.**

**No me enrollo mas y que disfruteis!**

Estabamos sentados en nuestra mesa del restaurante, la misma de siempre, la mas pegada a la ventana con los sillones en el rincon. Éramos prácticamente clientes vip, de un modo u otro siempre acababamos alli, incluso no hacia falta que pidiesemos, sabian exactamente que traernos. Jacob estaba especialmente guapo esa noche. Seria el increible aroma del reencuentro en el aire. No es que mantuviesemos una conversación muy hilada durante la cena, pero después comenzamos a aclarar algunos puntos por resolver:

-Estas preciosa- dijo mirandome profundamente a los ojos. Note como se me ponia el vello del brazo de punta y un rubor comenzaba a colorear mis mejillas

-Gracias, tu tambien-fue lo unico que pude contestarle

-Verás, siento no haberte llamado antes.-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa- Ultimamente tenemos mucha faena en el taller y llego a casa solo con ganas de descansar

-¿Me estas diciendo que te cuesta tanto llamarme que no puedes hacerlo porque necesitas descansar?-dije traspasandole con la mirada

-No, te estoy diciendo que si paso el rato contigo quiero poder mantenerme despierto durante toda la cita-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal va la universidad?

-Bien. Hoy por fin ha venido el profesor de tratamiento de imagen-dije. Los ojos de Edward volvieron a meterse en mi cabeza haciendome suspirar.

-¿Entonces no podremos pasar la noche juntos?-dijo haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior. La verdad es que no lo habia pensado, al dia siguiente tenia clase a primera hora, y no podria librarme, asi que tendria que madrugar, y por lo tanto, estar temprano en casa (y eso conllevaba no dormir en la de Jake)

-No-dije con un movimiento de cabeza

-Bueno, se me ocurre una posible solucion para ello. Este jueves me paso por tu casa a recogerte y te quedas en casa a dormir conmigo, ¿que me dices?

-Me parece bien, con una condicion-dije acercandome a el por encima de la mesa

-Lo que quieras-dijo exhalando su aliento sobre mi cara

-Que repetiré vestido-dije dandole un suave beso en los labios

-Me parece bien-dijo el devolviendome el beso- entonces pasare a recogerte después de comer, no podré aguantar hasta la noche para volver a verte tan hermosa como lo estas hoy- dijo besandome mas intensamente

-Jake-dije intentando recobrar la cordura apartandome de sus besos- si de verdad tienes intencion de que mañana estemos cada uno donde tenemos que estar a nuestra hora, deja de hacer eso, por favor, que ya sabes que nos entretenemos.

Jacob se levanto y tomo mi mano. Cogimos el coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Aparcó en la puerta, y las luces del comedor se veian encendidas a traves de la ventana, lo cual indicaba que las chicas estaban en casa.

-Recuerda, Bella, el jueves después de comer-dijo acercandome a el para besarle de nuevo, y asi lo hice.

Sus labios mostraban necesidad de los mios, y sin saber como, de que quise darme cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el, entre su cuerpo y el volante. Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no le veia, y ya lo necesitaba. Mi cuerpo respondia inconscientemente a sus besos, y por la excitación que notaba en cierta zona de su pantalón, él me dio a entender que estaba igual que yo, pero no podia ser, esa noche no.

-Jacob Black-dije intentando respirar-acabemos esto antes de que demos una escenita delante de todo el barrio-de pronto comencé a reirme al imaginarme aquella escena, y Jacob se unió a mis risas.

-Esta bien, el jueves te veo-dijo dandome un ultimo beso y dejandome de nuevo en mi asiento-Te quiero

-¡Hasta el jueves!-dije cerrando la puerta del coche tras de mi.

Ya en casa, me asome al comedor y estaban Jess y Angela en pijama viendo una pelicula con un enorme bol de palomitas entre ellas. Me invitaron a sentarme con ellas, pero no sin antes ponerme comoda, asi que subi a mi habitación a estrenar mi pijama. Una vez en igualdad de condiciones que mis amigas, baje al comedor a hacerme un hueco en el sofá:

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-dijo Jessica

-Bastante bien-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Y que haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo Angela extrañada

-Pues que mañana tengo clase- dije- Y no me puedo permitir perder tratamiento de imagen, bastante he tenido con el tiempo que ha pasado hasta rellenar la plaza.

-¿Con Cullen?-pregunto Jessica. Yo asenti- Lo cierto es que es un bombonazo. Tanya y Lauren estan locas por el, se han tirado toda la tarde ideando planes para conseguir su telefono… ¡Por el amor de dios, es un profesor!- dijo- aunque este muy bueno, no me parece normal que una alumna valla detrás de un profesor, es una barrera que no se puede cruzar.

-Bueno chicas, necesito descansar-dije besandolas a ambas en la mejilla-¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana!-contestaron al unisono

Ya en mi habitación, me tumbe sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Me giré hacia mi mesita, donde habia dejado mi libreta de las canciones, y arranque la que habia comenzado a escribir la noche anterior, tirando la hoja arrugada en direccion a donde se encontraba la papelera, y puse una nueva hoja en blanco ante mi. Aquellos ojos verdes me habian servido de inspiración, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comence a escribir una nueva cancion en mi libreta, pero aun no era capaz de completarla, pese a sentir las notas revoloteando por mi cabeza. No lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para plasmar todo lo que sentia en el corazon, asi que deje compuesta la melodia a falta de una letra para ella.

A la mañana siguiente, llegue muy pronto a la universidad (demasiado), tanto que entre a clase y estaba completamente vacia, por lo que avance entre las mesas para situarme en el mismo lugar que el dia anterior y esperar a Alice, y entonces, senti un "dejavu". Aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban desde lo mas hondo de mi cabeza, entraron por la puerta. Hoy tenian un brillo especial, eran adorables.

-Hola señor Cullen-dije antes de quedar como una tonta

-Hola…Por favor Bella, ¿podria pedirte algo?-yo solo asenti- llamame Edward

-Esta bien, Edward-dije dedicandole una de mis mejores sonrisas

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-dijo usando todo el poder de su mirada en mi

-Estaba despejada y no podia dormir mas, y para estar en casa sin hacer nada, me he venido aquí-dije. Hechaba de menos a alguien revoloteando por alrededor- ¿y tu hermana?

-¿Me buscabas?-dijo Alice entrando por la puerta

-Ahí la tienes-dijo Edward sonriendo. Siempre que lo hacia me provocaba que el corazon se descolocase de su sitio…

-¿Qué pasa, no podeis vivir sin mi presencia?-dijo Alice como que no queria la cosa.- Hablando de todo un poco, Edward, hoy podrias almorzar con nosotras-dijo haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior y mirando a su hermano entre sus largas pestañas

-Esta bien, lo haré. Ademas, no hay problema ninguno-dijo y de pronto se giro en mi direccion-claro, si vosotros quereis

-Por mi no hay problema-dije sonriendo ante la idea de tenerlo almorzando con nosotros. No solo era guapo por fuera, era casi igual por dentro, incluso diria que muchisimo mejor (que ya era difícil). Tenía ese "algo" que me atraia hacia el, y seria incapaz de explicar con palabras de que se trataba. En ese momento un estridente sonido interrumpió mis sonidos. Giré mi cabeza hacia su lugar de procedencia y… no podian ser otras que ellas

-Buenos dias, señor Cullen-dijo Tanya con un falso entusiasmo. Sin pensarmelo, me acerque al oido de Alice

-Apuesto mi pijama nuevo a que hoy le vuelve a repetir lo de la tutoria-dije riendome.

En ese instante detecté la mirada de odio que me lanzaba Lauren, y al toparse con su mirada, se unió a su amiga para dirigirse a Edward.

-¿Has traido las hojas de información?-le dijo Lauren a Edward haciendole ojitos. Alice y yo comenzamos a reirnos internamente mientras ibamos a nuestros lugares

-No, señorita Mallory, no será necesario. He revisado el material de la señora Pons y si ustedes han llegado hasta aquí, deberian saber todo lo que les voy a enseñar, porque es mero repaso-no se si Edward era consciente de la situación, pero acababa de darle un golpe fuerte a las perturbadas, y con eso habia ganado mas puntos conmigo. Alice me dio un codazo en las costillas reclamando mi atención

-¿Qué tal ayer con Jacob, arreglasteis las cosas?

-Mas o menos-dije- De boquilla me pidio disculpas por su actitud y hemos quedado el jueves para irme a dormir a su casa. Pero bueno, algo es algo.

-Bella, ¿de verdad le quieres? Esque veo una cierta tristeza en tu interior cuando hablas de el-dijo Alice agachando la mirada

-Si, pero estoy empezando a dudar de mi misma… El tenerlo enfrente me provoca escalofrios y quedarme mirando sus ojos negros como una boba, pero hay otros momentos que lo necesito a mi lado y no esta…

-Señorita Cullen, callese por favor-dijo Edward. Ya habia comenzado la clase y nosotras no nos habiamos dado cuenta. Alice fulmino a su hermano con la mirada

-"No era yo y lo sabes"-le dijo moviendo los labios a lo que Edward sonrio. Alice estaba en lo cierto, era yo la que estaba hablando y le habia llamado la atención a su hermana.

El resto de la clase paso con normalidad, y como todos los martes, al acabar me fui detrás del edificio donde dabamos las clases. Era un lugar tranquilo y relajado, y no solia haber nadie. Me senté en el césped y me puse a observar las nubes, y después cerre los ojos para sentir el viento calido en mi cara. Un rato después senti como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y un dulce aroma bañaba mis pulmones.

-Es un buen sitio para meditar, ¿eh?-dijo con su maravillosa voz…


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Edward! No esperaba verte por aquí-dije sorprendida por su presencia

-Como ya te he dicho, es un buen sitio para meditar. Me gusta venir aquí a pensar después de las clases. Me relaja-dijo cerrando los ojos y elevando su cabeza. Era maravilloso. El reflejo del sol contra su piel, su cabello despeinado tan reluciente como el bronce, era una imagen que iba a ser difícil de quitar de mi cabeza.

-Si, a mi también-dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos para sentir con mayor fuerza el cúmulo de sensaciones que se hacían paso a través de mis sentidos

Permanecimos así durante un rato, hasta que rompimos el silencio y comenzamos a conocernos entre historias de nuestra vida, chistes y temas relacionados con los estudios. Es muy difícil hablar con un profesor sin pasar esa barrera, pero sentía que el era mucho mas que eso, y además era el hermano de una de mis ya mejores amigas. Tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de escuchar su risa, la risa más bonita y seductora que había visto y oído en toda mi vida. La de Jake era muy especial, pero no podía llegar a compararse con la de Edward, era algo superior. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Para mi tremenda sorpresa, tomó asiento a mi lado, separándome de su hermana y bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeras de clase. Alice se sentó al lado de su hermano, y Angela en el otro hueco disponible al lado mío, junto a Ben. Lauren y Tanya cesaron sus miradas y se fueron a comer a otra mesa, y Jessica y Mike junto a ellas.

-Edward, ¿que se siente comiendo junto a tus alumnas?-dijo Angela

-Algo muy especial-dijo echándose la mano al pelo-porque no sois alumnas cualquiera; mi hermana y sus amigas, y apenas 3 años menores que yo, es casi como si estuviese con mi propio grupo de amigos. El resto de profesores de este centro están bien entrados en años, por lo tanto, acabo de decidir que os tendréis que acostumbrar a mi presencia-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa torcida y mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento, mis mejillas se encendieron tomando un brillante color rojo y desvié la mirada buscando algo con lo que entretenerme por la cafetería hasta que bajase ese calentón de mis mejillas.

-Bueno, Edward…Había pensado que Bella y Angela pasasen el fin de semana en casa, fin de semana de chicas. Ayer se lo dije a mama, y no tiene ningún problema-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara- Así que estáis invitadas. Bella, el viernes cuando acabes con Jake, me haces una llamada y paso a recogerte por tu casa, y tu y yo, Angela nos iremos el jueves por la noche al Le Rose, de fiesta-dijo con su enorme sonrisa adornando su cara y con pequeños saltitos-¿Edward, vendrás?

-No lo se, depende el trabajo que tenga para este fin de semana, así si puedo adelantar algo, lo haré el jueves

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema-dije derepente-¿Edward, que nos puedes decir del acoso de tus alumnas?-dije mirando hacia la mesa de Lauren y Tanya y esperando atentamente su respuesta. En ese momento, Tanya levantó la cabeza y saludó a Edward con la mano, y este le respondió con una falsa sonrisa

-Son un coñazo-dijo Edward manteniendo la falsa sonrisa y provocando que todos nos echásemos a reír en ese mismo momento

-Es una lástima que Jess se esté dejando influenciar por ellas. A Mike le vendrá bien ser el perrito faldero de otras chicas, ¿no crees, Bella?-dijo Angela

-¡Ese si que es un coñazo!-dije horrorizada mientras lo veía acercarse a nuestra mesa

-¡Hola!-dijo Mike cuando llegó donde nos encontrábamos.-Bella, estas increíblemente hermosa hoy

-¡Gracias, Mike!-dije con una sonrisa fingida, pese a que mis ojos indicasen todo lo contrario

-Es que me gusta que mis alumnas vengan guapas a clase, eso indica buena presencia a la hora de ser contratados por una empresa-dijo Edward, que giró la cabeza para guiñarme un ojo. Se acababa de apuntar otro tanto

Mike se giró y volvió por donde había venido. Ese nuevo intento de flirteo le había salido mal, y había sido nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen el que lo había dejado boquiabierto sin nada mejor que responder. Tras el almuerzo, el resto del día continuó normal, hasta que llegamos a casa, donde Angela y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente con una compañera de piso/ex-mejor amiga que nos estaba dejando por un par de arpías. Solo era necesario observarlas un poco para saber de donde venia el centro de su odio, de sus miradas, y sobre todo, para saber de que iban por la vida, buscando siempre nuevas presas que llevarse a su cama. Estaba claro que tenían un nuevo objetivo marcado: Edward Cullen, el nuevo profesor de tratamiento de imagen, y también estaba claro que yo era su estorbo, porque siendo una alumna al igual que ellas, había conseguido tener una buena relación con él y posiblemente eso seria el inicio de una bonita amistad. Jessica se sentó de brazos cruzados y nos observó como un niño que espera una regañina por parte de sus padres:

-Venga, empezad-dijo

-Jess, eres tu misma la que se está dando cuenta de sus actos. Ya casi no almorzamos juntas, no paras por casa, no hablamos de nuestras cosas…Solo estas para Tanya y Lauren-dijo Angela

-Veo un cierto rencor y celos por vuestra parte. ¿Es que no puedo tener nuevas amigas?

-Claro que si, Jess-dije yo- Es solo que no debes dejar atrás lo que siempre has tenido ahí, porque puede llegar un momento en el que cuando quieras echar mano de nosotras, no estemos

-Eso no importa-dijo Jessica agachando la mirada

-¿Cómo que no importa, nena? ¿Hemos sido amigas desde siempre y ahora dices que no importa? Yo creo que si, y mucho, Jessica-dijo Angela casi furiosa

-Lauren y Tanya nos ha propuesto a Mike y a mi irnos a vivir con ellas, y no sabia que hacer, pero con esta conversación sobra para tomar mi decisión. A partir de mañana, no seremos mas compañeras de piso, me voy de aquí.

-Pero-dije, aunque me cortó

-No Bella, no hay peros. Estoy harta de tener que depender de vosotras para todo y que luego llegue un profesor y su hermanita y se vaya todo a tomar por culo. En mi opinión las buenas amigas son las que siempre están a tu lado y nunca te dejan por nadie, y mucho menos por un profesor.-dijo levantándose histérica mientras recogía sus cosas por toda la casa-Y esas son Lauren y Tanya. Conociéndolas muchísimo menos que a vosotras ya me han demostrado un mayor aprecio.-No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Jessica se había dejado llevar por las perturbadas y ahora me estaba recriminando que me llevase bien con Edward. Increíble. Traté de contestar a sus palabras, pero solo pude quedarme paralizada y sin un ligero sonido que saliese de mi garganta

-Mira Jessica-dijo Angela más furiosa respondiendo por mi-Si hay algo que no te voy a consentir es que metas a Edward o Alice de por medio, y muchísimo menos que pongas en duda nuestra amistad, cuando eres tu la que se ha dejado lavar el cerebro por esas dos.

-Esta bien-dijo Jessica cargada con un par de maletas-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que es un placer haberos conocido-dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta con un golpe tras abandonar la casa.

En ese momento solo pude sentarme en el sofá. Me temblaban las piernas y tenia los ojos tremendamente abiertos. Angela tomó asiento a mi lado y me recostó sobre su hombro, comenzó a acariciarme el pelo mientras yo la abrazaba.

-Angela, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La hemos perdido, mi niña…La hemos perdido.

El día siguiente comenzamos a retomar la normalidad, pero sin Jessica. Pusimos a Alice al corriente de todo y ella mantuvo el continuar con el plan que teníamos pendiente para ese fin de semana y solo estuvimos con Edward a la hora del almuerzo, ya que ese día no teníamos clase con él. En cuanto a nuestras amigas, Jessica se había sumado a ellas en la materia de mirarnos mal durante la hora del almuerzo, pero Angela y yo continuamos nuestra vida normal como si nada hubiese sucedido, salvo por no mantener ni una sola palabra con ella. Llegamos a la conclusión de que si todo esto había acabado así había sido porque ella lo había querido, porque en ningún momento la tiramos de casa, simplemente fuimos a tener una conversación con ella y comenzó a recriminarnos por cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Únicamente podía pensar que el día siguiente seria el último de la semana en lo que a universidad se refiere y además tenia una cita con Jacob para arreglar la relación de una forma mas activa que lo habíamos hecho la pasada noche, con más acción, y así dar paso a un fin de semana con las que habían demostrado ser mis verdaderas amigas, Alice y Angela. Así que esa noche pasé de escribir en mi libreta de canciones, ya que mi inspiración no pasaba por uno de sus mejores momentos y quería acabar el día lo antes posible para tener en bandeja todos esos momentos felices que me deparaba la tarde-noche del jueves y mi fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana del jueves se presentaba como un intento de olvidar todo lo acaecido en los últimos días. Miré mi móvil y tenía un par de llamadas y un mensaje de Jacob, recordándome que a las 3 de la tarde se pasaría a por mí. A la llegada a la universidad, me despedí de Ángela y Ben como cada mañana y fui en dirección a mi clase. Edward ya estaba en clase y Alice ya había llegado y me esperaba en su asiento. Alice era una fácil de querer, algo traviesa e inquieta pero con un gran corazón. Con el poco tiempo que la conocía sabia que me sobraba para tener su amistad por el resto de mi vida, y así esperaba que fuese.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Preparada para este fin de semana?-dijo con su enorme sonrisa adornándole la cara

-Si, hoy por fin estaré con Jacob y arreglaremos todo y mañana con vosotras. Creo que este fin de semana promete-dije sin poder ocultar mi felicidad

En ese instante Tanya y Lauren hicieron su aparición por la puerta, moviendo exageradamente sus caderas y lanzándome una mirada de odio. De pronto cesaron esa mirada para centrarse en Edward, charlando animadamente con él sobre los temas que estábamos dando y lanzándome más miraditas descaradas. Sentía la tremenda necesidad de alejar a Edward de ellas, casi podía oler el veneno que desprendían y bastante tenia ya con que le hubiesen lavado el cerebro a la que había sido una de mis mejores amigas de mi infancia, llevándonos casi al odio por simples tonterías. Pero en ese momento, Edward las mandó sentar y comenzó con su clase.

Conforme se acercaba la hora de mi cita con Jacob, mis nervios iban aflorando, hasta que dos horas antes de acabar las clases, Alice decidió que tendría que raptarme para ponerme guapa para la cita con mi chico, y cuando a Alice se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era muy difícil sacarla de ahí. Así que nos dirigimos a mi casa y Alice me sentó en una banqueta en medio de la cocina, y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso toda clase de potingues que pudiesen serle útiles, además de arreglar mi pelo, suavizando las ondas de mi cabello, que llegaban hasta casi mi cintura. La dejé trabajar en silencio, y cuando por fin me dejó levantarme, me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos en el cuarto de baño. Casi no podía ni reconocerme, Alice me había dejado preciosa para Jacob, solo para él, de una forma natural pero eficaz. Solo quedaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada y Alice comenzó a recoger sus cosas:

-Muchísimas gracias, Alice-dije abrazándola

-No tienes porque darlas. Solo quiero que disfrutes del rato que puedas estar con Jake, os hará bien, créeme-dijo sonriendo. Tenía razón, lo necesitaba- En cualquier caso, Ángela ahora estará en casa de Ben y yo iré a casa a por Jasper, nos iremos los cuatro al centro comercial y después al Le Rose. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes mi numero-dijo besándome en la mejilla para después salir por la puerta-¡Pásalo bien!

Subí escaleras arriba para organizar mi habitación, así haría algo mas de tiempo mientras esperaba a Jacob. Tenía la cama por hacer y la ropa tirada por el suelo, así que lo recogí todo en condiciones y volví a bajar al comedor. ¡Maldita sea!¡Estaba de los nervios! Ya pasaba un cuarto de hora de la acordada con Jake y no aparecía, así que para calmar mis nervios, decidí arreglar también el comedor y la cocina. Tres cuartos de hora después de la acordada, y Jacob nunca se retrasaba tanto, así que decidí llamarlo. Un tono, dos y… ¡Me había colgado! Decidí llamarle otra vez, y volvió a colgarme. En ese momento fui ansiosa hacia la ventana, seguramente estaría al caer y por eso me colgaba, porque lo vería enseguida, así que me senté en el sofá y esperé a su pitido, intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

Abrí mis cansados parpados y la oscuridad ya llenaba la habitación. Pasaban casi cuatro horas desde que había quedado con Jake. Mierda, me había quedado dormida y seguramente Jacob habría venido y no me habría enterado, cogí mi teléfono esperando ver el elevado numero de llamadas perdidas, pero ahí no había nada. Imposible. Marqué el número de Jacob y volvió a colgarme. Esto ya estaba empezando a mosquearme, una última llamada sería la que decidiría mi futuro con Jake, así que volví a pulsar las teclas esperando oír su voz al otro lado del teléfono, y al quinto toque, descolgó:

-¿Si?

-¿Jacob?

-Ah, hola Bella, dime cosas-¿Cómo que dime cosas, como que dime cosas?

-Jake, ¿Dónde estas?-dije empezando a enfadarme

-Eeeemmm, en casa-dijo. Lo que me temía, se le había olvidado-¿Quién es, cariño?-escuché al otro lado del teléfono. Una voz de mujer, que curiosamente me sonaba

-Jacob Black, ¿Quién es esa? ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado?-dije rozando la histeria. Se había olvidado de mi y estaba con otra.

-¡Lo siento Bella! Lo había olvidado por completo-¿Qué lo había olvidado? Esto si que era el colmo

-¡Pues más vale que me olvides también a mí, Jake, porque no quiero saber de ti nada más!-dije estallando en gritos

-Bella, no te pongas así, mañana discutimos tranquilamente-dijo sereno

-¡No, Jacob, estoy harta de ti y de todo!-dije furiosa- Últimamente nunca tienes un momento para mí cuando yo me muero por estar todo el día a tu lado, te llamo y no me coges el teléfono, solo tienes tiempo para ti y para tu trabajo, así que esto se acabó Jake. Tenía la esperanza de poder solucionar las cosas pero ya veo que no es así-en ese momento todo lo que había contenido, resquebrajó mi voz- Adiós Jake

Colgué el teléfono y subí corriendo hasta mi habitación, sin poder reprimir las lagrimas que llenaban mis ojos y corrían mejillas abajo, y me abalancé sobre mi cama. Quería quedarme ahí, y llorar hasta que se borrase su mirada de mi cabeza, la textura de su piel bajo mis dedos, el sabor de sus labios incrustado en mi lengua. Todo me recordaba a el y todo me dolía, pero entonces, vinieron mis hadas madrina:

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Alice con expresión de asombro

-Nena, ¿Qué ha pasado, donde esta Jake?-dijo Ángela

-Yo…Jake…yo…no ha venido-dije echándome a llorar nuevamente

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron las dos al unísono

-Estaba con otra, no ha venido-dije entre sollozos

-Bella, tu no te quedas aquí. Ahora mismo vamos a arreglarte y tu te vienes con nosotras al Le Rose, a celebrar que ese perro te ha dejado y eres libre de buscarte a otro mejor que el. Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-dijo Alice mientras entre las dos me levantaban y me llevaban a la ducha

-Verás que traje mas precioso te hemos comprado, hoy tienes que lucirlo lo mas guapa posible, así que quita esas lagrimas de tus ojos, ¡ya!-dijo Ángela

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha comencé a verlo todo con claridad. Jake no solo me había defraudado, estaba con otra chica y su voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero eso no quedaría ahí. Mis amigas tenían razón, tenía que salir y comerme el mundo, no quedarme encerrada llorando en casa. Jake siempre decía que no nos veíamos por cuestiones de trabajo, pero ahora empezaba a tener serias dudas de que eso fuese así. Puede que estuviese actuando como una niña tonta y celosa, pero en el fondo algo me decía que ya no podía confiar en él, que había estado viviendo en una mentira. Seguí a Alice hasta mi habitación y sobre la cama tenía preparado el vestido que llevaría esa noche. Era ajustado y negro, con una banda bajo el pecho y los tirantes grises, así que fui a por unos de los zapatos que aun no había podido estrenar.

Me giré para enfrentarme a mis amigas que me miraban infundiéndome ánimos con la mirada

-Chicas-dije aplicando carmín a mis labios- empecemos la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicas, siento el retraso. He acabado esta historia, pero se me olvida entrar a fanfiction cada cierto tiempo a publicaros, y asi pasa, que os tengo muchísimo tiempo con la intriga. **

**Que menos que dejaros dos capis de una. ¡Disfrutadlos! ;D**

Le Rose era uno de los locales más conocidos de toda la ciudad. Muchos universitarios se daban cita allí para pasar su tiempo libre y se desahogaban al final de la temporada de exámenes. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir, pero siempre había odio hablar muy bien del sitio, donde decían que era imposible entrar porque a veces las colas eran eternas, pero eran sitios limpios, no había ni pizca de droga que no fuese alcohol (si la consideramos como tal). Y así era, la cola doblaba la esquina, pero Alice aparcó su lujoso Porsche en la puerta y le dio las llaves a uno de los chicos que estaban a la entrada del local, ordenándole que lo aparcase. Ángela, Ben y yo la miramos atónitos y Jasper le dedicó una mirada divertida mientras nos invitaba a pasar. Supongo que Alice sería conocida en ese local, de ahí que disfrutase de esos privilegios.

Al entrar, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar para todas partes. Era increíble el estilismo de ese sitio, todo estaba perfectamente adornado y colocado. El suelo era de cristal y se podían ver las piedras de colores iluminadas que habían bajo los cuadrados transparentes, con alguna rosa cada cierto numero de cuadrados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con papel de color rojo y unas enormes rosas negras dibujadas cubriendo toda la pista. Al final de la misma, se podían ver unos amplios ventanales que daban a un patio con una enorme piscina de la cual salían chorros de agua, por lo que supuse que también cumplía la función de fuente. En la parte alta de la discoteca estaban los reservados, a los que se accedía por una escalera de caracol situada en una de las esquinas y por la que Alice nos invitó a subir. Una vez arriba, podíamos observar la multitud bailando al mismo ritmo que les marcaba la música, y en la pared contraria a la de los reservados, podíamos ver al Dj en su cabina. Los reservados seguían la misma estética de la discoteca, salvo por unos sillones muy amplios de color blanco y unas cortinas blancas que los separaban del pasillo repleto de cristales que daban al centro de la pista. Alice se sentó y nos invitó a hacer lo mismo:

-Valla, este sitio es una pasada-dijo Ángela

-¿Os gusta?-solo pudimos asentir- La decoración es cosa de mi cuñada-dijo mirando a Jasper con una sonrisa. Ángela y yo nos quedamos petrificadas con la boca abierta

-No, yo no tengo hermanos, es la mujer de su hermano-explicó Jasper

-¡¿Edward?-dijimos Ángela y yo a la vez dirigiendo nuestra mirada a Alice

-No-dijo Alice moviendo su cabecita- Emmet-Y señaló a la cabina del Dj, donde un chico de pelo negro y con apariencia de culturista levantó su mirada mientras seguía amenizándoles la noche al resto de la gente y nos guiño el ojo, a lo que Alice respondió saludando efusivamente con la mano- Chicas, os presento a mi hermano, Dj. Cullen.

Los chicos bajaron a pedir bebidas mientras Alice y Ángela trataban de sacar cualquier tema para tener en mi cabeza algo que no fuese la discusión que había tenido con Jacob esa tarde, y mucho menos quien era esa con la que estaba y cuya voz no fui capaz de reconocer en ese momento. Una vez todos arriba, seguimos una animada conversación, y de pronto comencé a darme cuenta de pequeños detalles que provocaron un gran dolor en mi corazón: como miraba Alice a Jasper, la forma en que Ben se apoyaba suavemente sobre el hombre de Ángela, como tocaba Jasper los dedos de Alice mientras tenían las manos entrelazadas. Salí del reservado para ir al jardín a que mi cabeza tuviese una oportunidad para descansar y me senté de espaldas a los ventanales por los que había llegado hasta allí, en uno de los bancos que estaban en dirección a la espesura de aquel lugar. Nunca había visto un jardín tan grande que pareciese un bosque, y mucho menos en una discoteca, pero aquel lugar era precioso. Algo mojado comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla, y con mi dedo averigüé que era una lágrima. Valla por dios, ya lloraba incluso sin darme cuenta.

-Las lágrimas no deberían estar hechas para un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo-no podía ser. Me esperaba a cualquier persona en ese momento menos a él

-Edward-dije tratando de limpiar mis ojos sin hacerle daño al maquillaje de Alice-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estas en mi zona favorita de la discoteca. La única pega que tiene este sitio es que cada dos por tres te encuentras a parejitas dándose el lote en alguno de los bancos, pero aun así es precioso-dijo sentándose a mi lado-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, que si puedo aconsejarte, lo haré-dijo descargando todo el poder de su mirada sobre mi. En ese momento se me puso el vello de punta

-Verás, yo…no se por donde empezar-dije agachando la cabeza

-Es fácil, Bella… Por el principio. Dime, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Me ha dejado mi novio. Habíamos quedado esta tarde y se ha olvidado de mi, y cuando lo he llamado…-no se porque le estaba contando esto a mi propio profesor-…estaba con otra.

-Valla-su cara se contrajo- no entiendo como teniendo a una persona como tu en su vida puede olvidarse de ti y mucho menos para estar con otra en vez de contigo

-Y la cosa es que su voz me sonaba-dije mientras una lagrima descendía por mi mejilla.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y fue la primera vez que esa sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Un cosquilleo desde mis mejillas que bajó recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi estomago

-Escúchame, Bella-sus ojos verdes me acogieron abrazándome y sumergiéndome en lo más profundo de su intensidad-Mientras estés conmigo no quiero ver ni una sola lágrima mas salir de esos preciosos ojos, ¿entendido?-yo asentí y el besó mi frente. Continuó mirándome y me cogió una mano y ese cosquilleo volvió a tomar vida propia-Ven, quiero intentar algo.

Me levantó de allí y me llevó cogida de la mano. Noté como un rubor se adueñaba de mis mejillas, haciéndome tomar un elevado color rojo. Nos abrimos paso entre los jardines hasta que llegamos a una zona desierta, pero donde la luna iluminaba todo y le daba a aquel lugar una vista más hermosa que la que estaba viendo minutos atrás. Nos paramos en seco y apoyó mi cuerpo contra uno de los grandes árboles, ocultándome de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Me miró a los ojos profundamente, y en los suyos había picardía, deseo y temor. En ese momento su dulce aliento inundó mi cara, mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por los sentidos. Sentí como sus labios temblorosos depositaban un suave beso en los míos, llenando toda su longitud del hormigueo que había sentido antes con su contacto. Abrí los ojos y pude ver como me observaba atentamente, esperando una reacción por mi parte. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Podría meterse en un buen lío por esto, profesor-dije con una sonrisa pícara

-mmmm, apuesto a que si eso sucediese, sus notas se verían afectadas, señorita Swan-dijo mostrándome su preciosa sonrisa torcida- No me pidas que me arrepienta, porque llevo desde que entré por la puerta de esa clase con ganas de hacer esto.

-No lo hagas- dije acercándome a sus labios. Esta vez los separó, dejándome degustar su sabor en todo su esplendor, dejando a mi lengua encontrarse con la suya y batallando para terminar en tablas, probándose y reconociéndose por primera vez. Mi respiración se tornó irregular y el hormigueo cada vez se hacia mas punzante en la boca de mi estomago. Era una sensación extraña, pero una de las más maravillosas que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Entonces, el se separó.

-Bella, deberíamos volver, ahora mismo nos echarán en falta-dijo depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios-además, ahora que veo que has recuperado la sonrisa, estas mas radiante que nunca, y tienes que salir a esa pista a demostrar quien es la favorita de su profesor-dijo sonriendo

-Muchas gracias por todo, Edward-dije besándolo por última vez

Quería asegurarme de que esa sensación seguía ahí cada vez que lo tocaba o que se acercaba a mí, y así era. Cuando llegamos a la zona de la piscina, Edward soltó mi mano. Pese a ser mayores, siempre era una norma que debíamos cumplir: "Profesores y alumnos no pueden mantener relaciones, salvo la estrictamente profesional. De lo contrario, el alumno será expulsado del centro y el profesor, despedido." Nos estábamos saltando las normas, pero ahora solo respondíamos a los impulsos de nuestros cuerpos, en cuanto a la mente, ya era totalmente libre, había dejado a Jacob y terminaría averiguando con quien estaba cuando le llamé, eso no quedaría así.

Edward me acompañó hasta los reservados, y se incorporó junto a nosotros. Se sentó y me ofreció un hueco a su lado, envolviéndome en su abrazo. Por fin comenzaba a sentirme segura, a olvidar todo lo que había pasado tanto con Jessica como con Jake, a olvidarme de todo, solos Edward y yo y el maravilloso cosquilleo que hacia arder mi piel allí donde rozaba con la suya.


	8. Chapter 8

Esa noche la pasé junto a Alice y Ángela en casa de la primera, como habíamos acordado hacer, pese a que yo debería hacerlo el día siguiente y dadas las circunstancias, se había adelantado mi incorporación a la noche de chicas. Esa noche en el reservado Edward y yo habíamos estado muy "acaramelados" como decía Alice, pero mis amigas aun eran ajenas a todo lo que paso aquella noche, por no añadir que tanto Edward como yo llegamos a casa con una sonrisa estupida imborrable de nuestros rostros, así que debía estar preparada para lo que me tocaba esa mañana, interrogatorio por parte de mis amigas:

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Alice- ¿O debería decir "futura cuñada"?-dijo simbolizando las comillas en el aire

-Bien-dije sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa- ¿A que viene eso, Alice?-me hice la loca, tenía que intentarlo

-¿¡Pero tu te crees que nos chupamos el dedo!-gritó Ángela lanzándome una mirada asesina. Mierda, no colaba

-¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?-dije. En ese momento se abrió la puerta. ¡Salvada!. Una preciosa chica de melena rubia y ojos azules asomó su cabeza por la rendija de la puerta

-¿Alice, se puede saber que le pasa a tu hermano?-preguntó en dirección a Alice- ¡Encantada! Soy Rosalie-dijo con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Ángela y a mí

-Chicas, os presento a mi cuñada-dijo señalando hacia la puerta e invitándola a entrar

-¿Tu eres la que decoró el Le Rose?-dije. Ella asintió- ¡Wow, eres maravillosa!

-¡Bella, quieres contestar a nuestras preguntas y dejar de hacerte la desentendida!- fue Alice la que me miró mal en esta ocasión

-¿Pero que le pasa a tu hermano? ¿Porque tiene esa sonrisa pava en su cara?-dijo Rosalie intentando creer por donde iban los tiros.

-Rose, según nuestras teorías, la sonrisa de Edward y la de esta-dijo golpeándome el brazo con la mano-tienen un motivo en común. Ayer en el local desaparecieron misteriosamente los dos y aparecieron al rato juntos.-yo me ruboricé al recordar la noche pasada- Y que Bella este como un tomate por momentos, creo que también influye

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-habían ganado, se lo podía ocultar a cualquiera menos a ellas.- Pero prometedme que de esta habitación no saldrá ni una palabra-las tres se pusieron ante mi observándome atentamente- Veréis…Edward y yo… Nos besamos.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a dar saltitos de alegría y Ángela se quedó petrificada en su sitio. Después de unos cuantos gritos, Alice se dio cuenta del estado en que había quedado nuestra amiga, y volvió a relajarse.

-Ang, ¿que te pasa?-dijo Alice extrañada

-Me alegro muchísimo por Bella porque se notaba que ambos tenían feeling-¿Ah si? Ya podrían haberme avisado antes, me habría ahorrado muchos disgustos- Pero creo que no somos conscientes de algo. Aunque seamos amigos, no dejan de ser profesor y alumna, y eso podría traer graves consecuencias para los dos.

-Ángela-la tranquilicé-no tienes porque preocuparte, ha sido un simple beso, entre nosotros no hay nada mas, así que no hay nada de que tengan que enterarse ni alumnos ni el resto de los profesores-le aseguré

-Bella, te conozco, y nunca antes habías tenido ese brillo en tus ojos. Ayer lo dejaste con Jacob y casi te esta haciendo bien que así fuese, porque por fin vuelvo a verte feliz, y no se si Edward tiene algo que ver en eso.

Tal vez tuviesen razón, tal vez eso no habría sido únicamente un beso, sino que estaba comenzando a sentir algo mas ¿Me estaba enamorando? No no creo, lo conocía muy poco como para llegar a enamorarme, pero algo si que no podía negar, y es que entre nosotros había química. Además, acababa de cortar con Jake y no era momento de empezar una nueva relación

Alice nos propuso tomar un baño en la piscina de su casa (que por cierto, los Cullen tenían una casa maravillosa) y ellas se adelantaron, porque ya iban preparadas con sus bikinis, dejándome a mi a solas. Bajé las escaleras, y una preciosa melodía me envolvió en ese momento. Era perfecta, sus notas se unían en armonía, llevándome a un estado pleno de felicidad. Sin dudarlo, seguí la música para saber de donde provenía, y la imagen que me encontré, fue una de las más impresionantes de toda mi vida. Edward estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tocando un precioso piano de cola. Era el quien provocaba esa hermosa canción. Embelesada por la belleza de la imagen, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta hasta que fue consciente de mi presencia

-Hola-dijo con su sonrisa doblada levantándose en mi dirección

-¿Compones?-dije señalando el piano con la cabeza

-Así es-dijo agarrándome por la cintura-lo que estaba tocando era mío. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-dije

Edward me miró a los ojos y cerró la puerta, quedándonos solos encerrados en aquella habitación. Me apoyó contra la puerta y estrechó su cuerpo con el mío, que ardía allí donde ambas pieles se encontraban. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-Me moría por verte otra vez-dijo susurrándome al oído.- Se que es muy precipitado y que tu acabas de cortar con ese capullo insensible, pero te necesito, Bella.

-Edward, yo… no se, yo…también.-balbuceé- El simple hecho de estar contigo me pone los pelos de punta.-dije mientras toda la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo para depositarse en mi cara

-Déjame hacerte feliz, Bella-dijo susurrando contra mis labios- Yo sanaré tu herida. Seamos felices…juntos.

Sin mediar mas palabra, Edward besó mis labios, de un modo suave y concienzudo, pero mostrando una gran necesidad de ellos. Su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca, y yo la recibí gustosa. Hundí mis manos en su cabello y el acercó mas su cuerpo al mío. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a tomar un ritmo más irregular y el cogió mis nalgas alzándome ligeramente del suelo, a lo que yo respondí envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura. Me dejó sobre el piano de cola y comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello mientras yo recorría con mis manos todo su torso desnudo y lo apretaba mas contra mí. Sus manos buscaron mis pechos y sus dedos juguetearon con mis pezones por encima del bikini, duros, esperándole debido a la excitación del momento. Un gemido salió del centro de mi pecho y el cruzó su mirada con la mía, para sonreírme pícaramente y lanzarse una vez mas a devorar mis labios. En ese momento, algo casi inevitable, sucedió.

-¿Ves Rose, como la sonrisa de mi hermano y la de Bella estaban causadas por el mismo motivo?-dijo Alice sonriendo triunfante desde la puerta. Ángela y Rosalie observaban el panorama boquiabiertas

-¡Alice!-gritó Edward

-Esta bien, lo capto. Cuando acabéis os esperamos en la piscina-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Traté de separarme de Edward, pero me seguía reteniendo contra su cuerpo.

-Espera un momento, por favor-dijo pegado a mi oído

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

-Verás-pareció sonrojarse- no me gustaría salir al patio con tal excitación en mis pantalones-dijo mirándose ese bulto que había aparecido bajo su bañador.

Inevitablemente, yo también miré. En ese momento me vino aquella imagen del día que llegó a clase y le hice un análisis exhaustivo y aquella zona que había preferido no mirar, porque era demasiada tentación, esa zona que ahora se mostraba abultada debido a nuestro contacto. Sin poderlo evitar, ambos nos echamos a reír, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo, experimentando nuevamente ese cosquilleo al que había comenzado a hacerme adicta.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos recuperaron una temperatura mas adecuada, nos dirigimos al jardín, donde las chicas estaban tomando el sol sobre unas tumbonas. Me incorporé junto a ellas y Edward se metió en la piscina a hacer unos cuantos largos. Hicimos planes para esa tarde, entre los que destacaban el irnos de compras, y hacer una verdadera fiesta de pijamas, por lo que tendría que ir a casa a recoger un par de cosas que con las prisas del día anterior por salir a olvidar, no había podido cogerlas.

Pero en ese momento, mi móvil sonó. Miré el remitente, y en mi cara se pudo ver claramente todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y el sentimiento predominante en mis ojos: odio. Todos me miraron atentos a mi reacción, Edward salió de la piscina y tomó mi mano, infundiéndome ánimos. Lo enfrentaría, claro que lo iba a hacer, así que descolgué el auricular

-¿Bella? Tenemos que hablar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miles de perdones, mis chicaaas! Como ya tengo la historia acabada no me acuerdo de publicar tan seguido, pero palabrita de gamba que lo haré a diario ;)**

**De paso informaros que he creado un blog complementario al fic, porque aquí como bien sabeis no se pueden poner ni imágenes ni las canciones que apareceran en el fic, y ese me parece un buen sitio para reuniros a todas ^^**

**Pasaros por mi perfil que encontrareis la direccion, aquí no me deja ponerla!**

**Agradecimientos al final! ;)**

**Cap 9**

-Jacob, creo que te debería haber quedado muy claro que no tenemos nada que hablar, tu solito has causado que todo esto haya acabado así-dije calmada. Edward se puso a mi altura sin soltarme la mano para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Bella, he sido un completo idiota, lo se, pero déjame que te lo explique, dame una oportunidad para explicártelo-giré los ojos ante su insistencia por explicarme algo que había quedado tan claro con solo una llamada. Edward me pidió el teléfono y yo gustosa se lo di.

-¿Jacob Black? Solo te diré un par de cosas.-dijo lanzándome una sonrisa fugaz- Bella esta harta de que le hagas daño, así que solo tendrás una única oportunidad, ¿Me oyes? Y tendrás que aguantar que no la dejaré sola, por lo tanto, hablarás con ella, pero yo estaré delante-mi corazón dio un vuelco ante esa idea-Nos vemos esta tarde donde tu quieras-dijo esperando su respuesta-¿el parque que hay detrás de la casa de Bella?-yo asentí- Esta bien, allí nos vemos -en ese momento, colgó el teléfono y tiro de mi mano-ven, vallamos a dar una vuelta.

Yo le hice caso sin rechistar. Edward me llevó a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa, manteniendo un cómodo silencio. Acaba de quedar con Jacob para que me diese una explicación de la guarrada que me acababa de hacer hace apenas un día, pero era Edward el que había decidido darle esa oportunidad. Esta bien, lo escucharía, pero ahora que había encontrado a una persona que me hacia completamente feliz, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, por muchos Jacobs que se me pusiesen por delante. Y en ese momento, mis pensamientos tomaron un rumbo completamente distinto, hasta que paramos y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿En que piensas?- "En tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, en ese cuerpazo que tienes, en lo que me haces sentir" Podría decirle eso, pero como que no lo veía muy adecuado aún.

-En ti-me limité a contestar. Su sonrisa me pilló desprevenida

-¿Ah si?-dijo girándome para tenerme frente a el cogida de la cintura- ¿Y podría saber en que exactamente?-al final tendría que decírselo

-Intentaba descifrar que es lo que me haces sentir-dije mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mi cuello-porque se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando me tocas-dije mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la base de mi garganta, y experimentando la sensación que le acababa de explicar-o porque solo con tu presencia siento toda la tranquilidad del mundo-dije mientras levantaba la mirada- o porque siento ese cosquilleo que arrasa con toda la superficie de mi piel cada vez que me besas- terminé de decir, agachando la mirada porque notaba como un rubor se iba adueñando de mis mejillas

-Bella-dijo tomando mi mentón para que nuestras miradas se encontrasen- nunca había sentido por nadie lo que tú me haces sentir-dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía- y llámame loco por decirte esto cuando hace tan poco tiempo que nos conocemos, pero es lo que siento en mi corazón.

-Oh Edward…-dije poniéndome de puntillas para capturar sus labios. Mi corazón no podía palpitar mas por la elección que había tomado, porque me quería a mi y no a otra, por lo que solo pude contestarle con un beso lleno del sentimiento que yo tenia hacia él.

-Ahora vamos a ir a por ese Jacob, a demostrarle que eres fuerte y a poner las cosas en su sitio. Yo estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-yo asentí-Y que te quede esto claro…Si tu saltas, yo salto

Aquella sería una frase que marcaría nuestra relación. El me acababa de demostrar que sentía algo parecido a lo que yo sentía por él y sus besos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Así que juntos iríamos a enfrentar a Jacob, a buscar la verdad de porque prefirió a otra antes que a mi, y si su justificación era suficiente como para pasarle el que me dejase plantada.

Llegamos al parque a la hora acordada, con paso firme y decidido, y allí estaba el, sentado en un banco con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. El hecho de verlo así llegó incluso a entristecerme, Jacob era todo lo contrario, y realmente tendría que estar muy afectado para aparecer de esa guisa. Al vernos, Jake alzó la mirada y nos hizo un hueco en el banco.

-Hola Bella, hola…-su voz era débil y ronca

-Edward-dijo el tendiéndole la mano

-Vamos Jacob, te escucho-me era difícil ser tan dura con el en momentos como este, pero no me podía dejar caer

-Verás… Yo me moría de ganas de verte, de veras, pero llegaron al taller unos clientes de última hora que tenía que atender y no pude salir a la hora que habíamos quedado. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento-dijo clavándome sus enormes ojos negros. Consiguió ablandarme el corazón, pero debía seguir siendo dura porque no era la primera vez que lo había hecho y aún quedaba un misterio que resolver, esa voz tan particular que no lograba reconocer

-Está bien, Jake. Sabias de sobra que habíamos hablado días antes de que me molestaba que estuvieses tan centrado en tu trabajo como para no tener ni una tarde para mi, pero realmente, eso no fue nada comparado a escuchar una voz muy acaramelada llamándote cuando hable contigo para pedirte explicaciones de porque no habías venido, y se que estabas con otra chica, haciendo a saber que cosas

-Bella, no estaba con nadie, no se de lo que hablas-dijo extrañado. Genial, ahora pretendía engañarme…Seguro que llegaríamos muy lejos

-Jacob, se lo que escuché aunque no sepa a quien y créeme, no estabas solo y no me hagas creer que así era.-ya estaba comenzando a mosquearme, el que me tomase por tonta llegaba incluso a sacarme de mis casillas

-Bella, eso es mentira-dijo soltando una risotada-¿Sabes que? Ya no tengo porque soportar tus ataques de celos, porque no somos nada, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Celosa yo?-realmente, me estaba ofendiendo. Nunca antes había actuado como ahora lo estaba haciendo-Jacob, creo que te equivocas, pero ¿sabes que? Yo ya he encontrado a alguien que me hace feliz solo con tocarme, e incluso me hacía feliz con una única mirada antes de que desaparecieses de mi camino, y no tengo porque escuchar mas tonterías por tu parte. Si querías arreglar las cosas, creo que has dejado la situación muchísimo mejor.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, me levanté cogiendo a Edward de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Necesitaba apartar a Jacob de mi vista antes de cruzarle la cara de un manotazo… Imbécil, eso es lo que era, un completo imbécil. Por fin llegamos a mi casa para recoger mis cosas de aseo, y allí aun seguía maldiciendo bajo la atenta mirada de Edward

-¿Y me dice celosa? Venga, vamos, si en ningún momento le he recriminado que estuviese con ninguna chica cuando estábamos juntos, si se daba besitos con Leah, si se le caía la baba viendo a Jessica en bikini, ¿y aun se atreve a decirme celosa? Hasta ahí podíamos llegar

Edward se cogió el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y en un rápido movimiento, me tiró sobre mi cama. Sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, abrasándome al igual que esa mañana, y su aliento despertando todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Bella, es suficiente. No te marees por lo que te ha dicho ese ingrato, tu le diste su oportunidad y el la desaprovechó, fin del tema-dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos con la decisión escrita en los suyos- Ahora si quieres podemos buscar quien era esa chica con la que estaba, pero solo para que tengas tu conciencia tranquila, reconocerás esa voz, sea quien sea y olvidarás que tuviste alguna vez algún tipo de relación con ese chucho, ¿entendido?

-Vale-dije con la misma entonación de una niña pequeña cuando recibe un sermón por parte de sus padres

-Y ahora-dijo acercando más su rostro al mío- quiero que me recompenses por haberte acompañado

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-dije con una sonrisa tímida entornando los ojos.

-Hombre, querer querer…lo que se dice querer, lo quiero todo, pero eso será en otro momento, quiero que sea algo especial entre tu y yo y sin ninguna Alice rondando que nos interrumpa-dijo con su preciosa sonrisa torcida- ¿Me das una semana?

-Creo que podré soportarlo-dije acercándolo mas contra mi cuerpo-¿Algo mas, señor profesor?

-Con la práctica se llega a la perfección, señorita Swan-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos

Mis labios se separaron para recibirle una vez mas, para volver a probar ese elixir que me proporcionaba la felicidad y que nuestras lenguas batallasen en un duro pulso que terminaría ganado el, porque era mi perdición y me tenía a sus pies. Me negaba a reconocer algo que cada vez era mas obvio… Me estaba enamorando de mi profesor. Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen

**Hasta aquí por hoy! Muchas gracias a tods:**

**Maru M. Cullen, Zoe Hallow, Maiy, Javi Barrera, Ely Cullen M**

**Sois pocos pero valientes! No sabéis lo contenta que me pongo de leeros (L), y perdonadme si no os contesto a los reviews, prometo hacerlo a partir de ahora. Gracias a ls demás por las alertas y los favs! **

**Mordisquitos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es uno de los capis que mas me gustan… Espero que lo disfruteis mucho! Agradecimientos al final!**

**Por cierto… Blog actualizado hasta el capitulo 6! ;D**

**Cap 10:**

El sábado por la noche teníamos preparada una fiesta de pijamas a la que los chicos se habían apuntado alegando que ellos harían una fiesta anexa a la nuestra, Emmet incluido, ya que tenía el día libre en Le Rose. Emmet era un tío dicharachero y bromista, tenia muchísimo desparpajo y se hacia una persona fácil de querer, todo eso oculto bajo su enorme fachada que era su complexión física. Debido a nuestra salida, los demás se habían encargado de ir a comprar todo lo necesario para esa noche, entre lo que podríamos destacar el alcohol y los helados, ya que Alice se había empeñado que una buena fiesta de pijamas debía tener esos elementos. Los hermanos Cullen nos contaron que sus padres habían salido por cuestión de negocios, y que por ello no habíamos visto en todo el tiempo a nadie por allí que no fuésemos alguno de nosotros. Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos encerramos en la habitación de Alice, la cual me impresionó, pero no tanto como su armario, que era unas diez veces el mío, repleto de ropa, zapatos y todo el vestuario que pudiese imaginar. Cogimos unas tarrinas de helado, unos cubatas y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-Bueno, Bella, ahora Jacobs fuera y ¡a disfrutar de la noche, que es joven! –dijo Alice alzando su copa- ¡Un brindis por Bella!

-Claro que si, Jake no ocupará un solo minuto en mi cabeza en toda la noche, es una noche para nosotras-dije mientras me llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca

En ese momento, escuchamos a los chicos en la habitación contigua gritar celebrando algo y nosotras nos miramos.

-Hombres-dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros- les encantó nuestra idea de la fiesta de pijamas y no se pudieron resistir a hacer ellos algo parecido.

-Me gusta que Ben halla hecho tan buenas migas con los demás… Se les ve tan unidos-dijo Ángela sonriente

-¡Un brindis por la relación de los hombres!-dijo Rosalie tremendamente emocionada alzando su copa nuevamente y bebiéndose su bebida toda de un trago junto a Alice. Parece que la noche iría de brindis, me reí en mis adentros solo de pensarlo.

-Bueno, hablemos de nosotras. ¿Por qué vinisteis a Seattle, solas?-dijo Alice esperando ansiosa nuestra respuesta

-Para estudiar, Alice-dijo Ángela echándose a reír

-Me refiero-dijo Alice rodando los ojos- que porque no vinieron también vuestros padres- esa era una pregunta que sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que escuchar…padres

-¡Am! Suelo ir con frecuencia a visitarles, además, con Ben aquí se hace mas llevadero, me siento como en casa, por así decirlo-dijo Ángela nostálgica

-¿Y tu, Bella?-dijo Rosalie

-Mis…padres murieron al poco tiempo de venir aquí. Un amigo de la familia me llamó para contármelo. Fue un accidente de coche volviendo a Forks el día que hice mi mudanza-siempre me entristecía recordar aquellos momentos y lo mal que me sentí, culpándome de su muerte por haber venido a verme sin necesidad- pero Renee siempre quería verme sonriente y es lo que tengo que hacer, además, dicen que mi sonrisa es como la de mi padre, y me gusta llevarlos siempre conmigo-dije sacando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Charlie

-Oh, Bella-dijo Alice con ojos tremendamente adorables- Tu historia es tan triste pero a la vez tan bonita… Te mereces todo lo mejor por seguir delante de la forma que lo haces

Esas palabras de Alice tenían toda la razón del mundo, siempre me había prometido a mi misma seguir adelante con mi vida, sacarme mi carrera y ganarme una vida digna por mis padres, porque eso es lo que ellos siempre habían querido para mí.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre risas, dulces, cotilleos y alcohol, y llegadas las 5 de la madrugada, 4 cabecitas se asomaron nada mas abrir la puerta

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-chilló Alice

-Nos aburrimos solos y veníamos a cotillear con vosotras, además el futbol acabó hace 1 hora-dijo Emmet tambaleándose mientras miraba su reloj. Vale, ellos también habían bebido

-Pero nene, si son las…¡hostia! ¡Tías, que son las 5 de la mañana!-dijo Rosalie echándose a reír. Era obvio que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, todo me parecía mucho mas gracioso y nuestros coloretes en las mejillas, eran un indicio de ello-pasad, pasad-dijo levantándose para coger a Emmet y llevárselo al cojín que tenia en el suelo

-Jasper, Ben, Edward, ¡entrad!-dijo Alice invitándolos a pasar. Ben se dirigió directamente a Ángela, besándola con necesidad, al igual que lo estaban haciendo Rosalie y Jasper.

-¡Un brindis por nuestros hombres!-fue esta vez Ángela la que alzó su copa para que las demás brindasen. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos brindado y cuantas cosas habíamos celebrado en total.

Eso me dio a entender como acabaría la noche, así que pronto sentí la necesidad de irme a mi habitación antes de que la cosa se pusiese mas caliente de lo que ya estaba.

-Chicas, yo creo que me voy a la cama-dije levantándome. Alice me siguió

-Eso, tu a acostar que eres la única mas decente de aquí. ¡Edward, acompáñala!-dijo Alice mientras nos tiraba a empujones de la habitación a su hermano y a mi.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta?-dijo Edward mirándome extrañado

-Tu la conoces mejor que yo, tu dirás-dije enlazando mis brazos detrás de su cuello

-Es Alice-dijo Edward, como si eso respondiese a cualquier tipo de pregunta- Permíteme decirte que estas muy sexy en pijama-dijo susurrando contra mis labios

-Y tu-dije yo depositando un suave beso sobre los suyos-¿Que te parece si dormimos juntos?-No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, dormir abrazada a el sin necesidad de llegar mas allá, para eso ya estaba planeando él algo la semana siguiente.

-Me parece una idea estupenda-dijo llevándome en volandas

Llegamos a una habitación muy diferente a la que había dormido la noche anterior, que por el olor que me inundó nada mas entrar, pude deducir que se trataba de su propio cuarto. Era espacioso y ordenado, y al fondo de la habitación había unos grandes ventanales que proporcionaban una vista maravillosa de Seattle y el océano de fondo. Se me hacia tan placentero estar en sus brazos, sentir su piel bajo la mía con su sangre fluyendo por sus venas, como me besaba, como se adaptaba centímetro a centímetro a mi. Era especial, era lo más maravilloso que me había sucedido en toda mi vida, y de eso no tenia dudas, ya no.

Me depositó suavemente sobre su cama y se tumbó a mi lado, frente a frente.

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado, bien?-dijo envolviéndome la cintura con sus brazos

-Si, solo que con tanto dulce en el cuerpo me siento como si fuese a explotar-dije tocándome la barriga-además, me dan miedo las cartucheras que me van a salir después de esto.

Nunca me había preocupado excesivamente por mi belleza, es mas, no me consideraba ni mucho menos atractiva, mis rasgos eran normales y naturales y tenía muchísimas imperfecciones. Siempre había sentido envidia hacia esas modelos esculturales por su extrema belleza, pero a mi me sobraba con ser hermosa por dentro.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó el rostro de Edward

-Se me ocurre una forma de quemar calorías, así que no te preocupes por eso-dijo acariciando mis mejillas. Yo me quedé embobada con el verde de sus ojos.

-Eres perfecto-dije por fin. El abrió los ojos sorprendido- lo tienes todo: una carrera maravillosa, una familia increíble… ¡Y encima compones!

-Se te olvida mencionar una cosa que también tengo y es muchísimo mas importante que todo eso-apoyó su frente contra la mía-te tengo a ti-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, eso es algo que compartimos. Pero lo nuestro es muy difícil, Edward, se nos está agotando el fin de semana y a partir del lunes tendremos que ocultar todo lo que ha florecido estos días-dije entristeciéndome ante la idea

-Bella, lo nuestro es nuestro y hasta que no termines no será necesario que nadie lo sepa, así que buscaremos un modo de estar juntos. Piensa que nos podremos ver y con eso basta-dijo deslumbrándome-además, ya estas terminando el curso prácticamente

-Creo que necesitaré clases particulares-dije pegándome mas a su cuerpo

Edward rió por mi conclusión y yo me apoyé sobre su pecho

-Gracias por estar aquí-dijo de pronto

-Donde, ¿En tu cama?

-No, en mi vida-sus palabras se pegaron a mi corazón como si las hubiesen cosido con hilo de cristal,

-Bueno, es el mejor sitio que he podido encontrar-dije mientras escuchaba su corazón, con su palpitación acompasada y relajante

-Te quiero-sus palabras salieron de su boca de la forma más natural que jamás pude imaginar

-Y yo a ti…mas que a mi vida-concluí

Y allí ambos nos dejamos llevar, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, con el calor de nuestros cuerpos, hasta quedarnos abandonados en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Muchas gracias a todos:**

**Maru M. Cullen, Zoe Hallow, Maiy, Javi Barrera, Ely Cullen M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis chicaaaas! :D**

**Perdonad mi ausencia, pero vino la semana pasada una gran amiga de Barcelona y no tuve casi tiempo, y esta semana entre unas cosas y otras no me habia acordado de actualizar… Disculpadme.**

**Sin mas dilación, ahí lo teneis! **

**Pov. [Jacob]**

Cuando tomas una decisión no eres consciente de las consecuencias hasta que se te cae el mundo encima.

Hacía apenas dos días que había hablado con Bella y allí estaba yo, aburrido en el taller con una cerveza en mis manos. No podía hacer otra cosa que arrepentirme por mis actos, pero por otra parte, fue mi corazón el que me llevó a actuar así.

Bella y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños y siempre tuve un cariño especial hacia ella, hasta que un día comenzamos nuestra relación, pero mi corazón siempre había estado ocupado por otra. Digamos que lo mío con Bella fue un intento de eliminarla a ella de mi cabeza, porque sabía que nunca formalizaría lo nuestro y porque lo único que había entre nosotros era atracción física. Cuando Bella y yo empezamos, Leah desapareció de la ciudad, causándome un gran dolor, no solo por el amor que le tenía, sino porque era un gran apoyo para mi.

Por eso, no pude evitar que aquel día, cuando estaba acabando de arreglar el coche de uno de nuestros clientes, al verla todo, mi mundo perdiese el norte para comenzar a girar a su alrededor.

Leah estaba radiante y con su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar la totalidad del taller.

FLASHBACK

-¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú?- imposible…llevaba años sin escuchar esa voz y ahora era música para mis oídos

-¿Leah?-dije para asegurarme que no estaba soñando

-¡Jacob!-dijo ella mientras corría en mi dirección para saltar a mis brazos. Su cabello olía exactamente igual que siempre y su cuerpo seguía amoldándose perfectamente al mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-dije apartándola para verla mejor. Aún no podía creer que estuviese de nuevo conmigo, allí.

-Pues mira, que me ha invitado mi hermana a pasar aquí unas semanas y he aceptado encantada. No esperaba verte por aquí-dijo golpeándome en el hombro-pero tengo que reconocerte que me moría de ganas-se acercó a mi y besó mis labios.

Leah era como un embrujo para mí, conseguía hacerme perder la cabeza solo con un par de palabras, haciéndome consciente únicamente de ella y todos sus gestos, sus miradas, sus caricias, su olor. Me atraía irremediablemente hacia ella sin hacerme consciente de las consecuencias posteriores. Mi mundo siempre había estado a su merced, ella era mi universo, y el hecho de que volviese a mi era algo que siempre había esperado, porque algo en el fondo de mi corazón me decía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento-dije mientras hundía mi nariz en su cabello para degustar con mayor intensidad su aroma

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tu casa?

Con esa frase Leah no tenía que pedirme nada mas, porque sabía que era lo que quería y yo se lo daría, porque llevábamos mucho tiempo sin encontrarnos. Ya no me importaba Bella, quedaría con ella para dejar la relación, le estaba haciendo daño a ella por no responder como debía y a mi mismo por serle infiel a mi propio corazón a costa de una gran amiga que no lo merecía.

Y así lo hice, encargué a Sam que acabase con el coche y me llevé a Leah a casa.

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, con sus pómulos coloreados, y el fuego de la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos negros. Nuestros movimientos acompasados provocaban en ella gemidos salidos de su pecho que provocaban en lo mas profundo de mi alma que los míos saliesen acompañándola. Me movía dentro de ella con sus paredes apretando a mi miembro, en un vaivén que finalizó con una explosión de placer por ambas partes y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Nos quedamos así no se cuanto tiempo, la experiencia de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, volver a sentirla dentro de mi era inigualable, y entonces, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Fuera quien fuese, estaba en mi nirvana particular, así que colgué sin ni siquiera mirar el remitente, y así fue un par de veces más. No se repitió, por lo que nos abrazamos y nos quedamos allí dormidos.

Un incomodo sonido trataba de traerme a la realidad, una mezcla entre el vibrador en la mesita y el sonido de mi móvil… ¡Mi móvil! Lo busqué a tientas por la mesita hasta que di con el y cuando fui a cogerlo, me confundí de botón, colgando la llamada. Volví a relajarme porque el incomodo sonido había cesado y se resbaló de mis manos, perdiéndose entre las sabanas. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando de nuevo el mismo sonido me desveló, así que descolgué y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Si?

-¿Jacob? -¿Bella, que querría a estas horas?

-Ah, hola Bella, dime cosas- dije esperando una argumentación por su parte

-Jake, ¿Dónde estas?- su voz sonaba algo enfadada.

-Eeeemmm, en casa-dije. Trataba de cuadrar las piezas, pero había algo que no me terminaba de encajar

-¿Quién es, cariño?-dijo Leah. Con todo el follón que había montado yo solo había conseguido despertarla

-Jacob Black, ¿Quién es esa? ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado?- dijo casi histérica.

¡Mierda! Ahí estaban todas las piezas…Con la vuelta de Leah me había olvidado de mi reconciliación con Bella

-¡Lo siento Bella! Lo había olvidado por completo-¿Cómo podría haber sido tan inútil?

-¡Pues más vale que me olvides también a mí, Jake, porque no quiero saber de ti nada más!-dijo estallando en gritos. Definitivamente, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Debía explicarle todo…Bueno, no podía, no podría hacerle tanto daño diciéndole que lo nuestro había sido una mentira desde el principio, que la había utilizado para mi propio beneficio.

-Bella, no te pongas así, mañana discutimos tranquilamente-dije intentando relajarla

-¡No, Jacob, estoy harta de ti y de todo!-dijo furiosa- Últimamente nunca tienes un momento para mí cuando yo me muero por estar todo el día a tu lado, te llamo y no me coges el teléfono, solo tienes tiempo para ti y para tu trabajo, así que esto se acabó Jake. Tenía la esperanza de poder solucionar las cosas pero ya veo que no es así- sentí como su voz se quebraba- Adiós Jake

Leah me miró con la duda en sus ojos

-¿Ha pasado algo, Jacob?-dijo preocupada

-No, solo un pequeño problema con Bella- no quería preocuparla a ella también

-Créeme-dijo besando mis labios y dirigiéndome una mirada realmente tierna-sobrevivirá

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de esa conversación me sentí realmente mal, sucio y rastrero, así que aproveché que Leah había salido esa mañana para explicarle lo que pudiese a Bella. No tenía ni idea de que le podría decir, pero debía intentarlo.

Primero contestó Bella, algo que me sorprendió, porque pese a verse débil, todo el tema de sus padres la había convertido en una persona fuerte y con coraje, y muchísimo mas cuando se enfadaba, y de buenas a primeras pensé que no me contestaría, y tras hablar con ella, me pasó con un chico que accedió a que quedásemos. Algo me decía que ese chico había intercedido por ella porque no querría quedar conmigo. Normal, le había dejado tirada y, por si fuese poco, cuando me había llamado me encontró en un estado inconsciente que le había hecho más daño. Pero esa tarde le dejaría, no podría contarle lo de Leah porque no me gustaría que ambas estuviesen peleadas, mi buena amiga enfadada con la persona más cariñosa, sensual y maravillosa que jamás había conocido.

Sin embargo, cuando la vi llegar al sitio acordado, lo tuve todo carísimo. Bella me había dejado ya a mi y ese chico le hacía sonreír como hacía mucho que no la había visto hacerlo y yo había sido tan idiota por usarla a mi merced, por jugar con sus sueños… Pero Leah había vuelto y su embrujo sanaba todas mis heridas y me daba una energía renovada capaz de enfrentar al mismo diablo.

Así que cuando tuve que engañarla e inventarme la absurda excusa de los celos para hacerla enfurecer y alejarse de mi de una forma más eficaz. Además estaba el hecho de verla marchar de la mano de Edward, enfadada, por un lado me sentí triste por perder a mi eterna compañera de la infancia, de mi vida, pero por otra, contento porque sabía que iba a rehacer su vida lejos de mi, que tanto daño le había causado por no actuar correctamente cuando pude.

Aunque había algo que me decía que esto era tan solo la punta de un enorme iceberg que acababa de hacer su aparición en nuestras vidas, y por eso ese día había decidido irme al taller a beber unas cervezas y meditar. Un domingo que marcaría una etapa en nuestras vidas.


	12. Chapter 12  bonus

**A ver, chicas… Lunes y vengo con capi nuevo. Pero no sin antes dejaros un mensaje… Si al final de esta semana no he llegado al menos a los 25 reviews (seguiré subiendo capítulos hasta final de semana, tenedlo en cuenta), me veré obligada a cerrar el blog y retirar la historia. Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo, por lo tanto lo tengo terminado y ya tengo mis fieles seguidoras que saben el final de la historia… Por eso me parece una perdida de tiempo estar publicando algo que en este sitio no se si se lee o no, y mas con toda la ilusión que estoy depositando también en el blog para que tengáis imágenes de casi todos los capítulos y no tenga ni un misero comentario…**

**Sin vosotros, esta historia no tiene sentido. Esto es solo una medida para saber que en realidad hay alguien que se interesa por mis líneas.**

**Ya he retirado mi otra historia, cosa de dos, por tener solo un review en al menos 9 meses… No me obliguéis a hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Ahora después de todo el royo, os dejo con el capitulo 12 y un "bonus"**

Lunes… No había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. El hecho de separarme de Edward y tener pesadillas esa misma noche no podía traer nada bueno a mi cabecita. Y menos pesadillas como esas

Yo era pequeña y jugaba con otra niña y de pronto, vino una de mis primas por parte materna a buscar a esa niña. Le susurraba algo y esta comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

No era gran cosa en si, pero era tan real. Es mas, me daba la sensación de que no fuese un sueño, sino un recuerdo que luchaba por hacerse eco en mi cabeza, pero por mas que le había dado vueltas a la cabeza, no lograba encontrar un fragmento de el o de esa niña en mi memoria.

Estiré mi cuerpo apartando las sabanas de mi y otro pensamiento se hico hueco en mi mente. Quedaban exactamente 5 días para pasar un día especial con Edward. Me había prometido hacer las cosas correctamente, quería que nuestra primera vez fuese especial y conociéndolo, sabía que el pondría todo de su parte para que así fuese. Ahora venia la tarea difícil…Ocultar lo nuestro. Ángela fue la encargada de recordármelo nada mas bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-Hola Bells! ¿Preparada para tu primer día como "novia oculta de profesor deseado"?-dijo simbolizando con los dedos las comillas en el aire

-Buenos días nena-dije besándole la mejilla- Pues la verdad- cogí una taza y me eché café recién hecho, apoyándome en la encimera mientras lo bebía a sorbos- no tengo ni idea de que pasará hoy. Solo se que no se nos puede escapar ni una sola palabra a nadie, ya sabes que estamos bajo el punto de mira de ciertas personas-dije rodando los ojos

-Si no tuvieses poco con que estén acechando a cualquier movimiento que haga Edward a tu lado, ahora tendrás que ponerte en guardia para que no os vean mas acaramelados de la cuenta-dijo mientras terminaba de recoger la cocina- pero tu tranquila, que aquí estamos tus amigas para ayudarte-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Y que mejor forma de empezar nuestra dura prueba que teniendo tratamiento de imagen a primera hora. Debería acostumbrarme, tenía que poner mis 5 sentidos en separar al señor Cullen de Edward, así que suspiré y abrí la puerta. Solo estaban Alice y Edward en la clase, y ella nada mas verme, pegó un saltito y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Vamos Bella, yo controlo la puerta, aprovechad!

Mi mente se quedó paralizada, pero mi cuerpo no dudó en reaccionar. En un momento estaba viendo a Edward en el centro de la clase con su preciosa sonrisa torcida y poco después estaba entre sus brazos, saboreando una vez más esos labios que me llevaban volando hacia el más hermoso de los sueños. Y pensar que eso era solo una pequeña dosis de todo lo que tendría ese sábado. Me abrazó y acercó sus labios a mi oído

-Cuatro días, Bella-dijo susurrando pícaro contra mi oreja

-¿Cuatro?-dije intrigada. Según mis cálculos faltaban 5 días, no cuatro.

-He decidido adelantarlo un día, luego te explicaré-dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios- ahora comienza el espectáculo

-Sois tremendamente pegajosos, lo sabéis, ¿no?- dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a nosotros indicándonos que se nos había acabado el tiempo

-Como si tú y Jasper no lo fueseis por las noches-dijo Edward apuntándose un tanto

-No hablaré por respeto a mi amiga, Edward, pero esta me la guardo-dijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora

El resto de alumnos fue llenando el aula poco a poco y Edward dio comienzo a la clase. Y fue cuando mirando su rostro atento en su propia explicación, aquella canción que había escrito el otro día cuadró perfectamente con la melodía que Edward tocaba en el piano de su casa. Había encontrado la parte del puzzle que me faltaba, la letra de la canción sobre la melodía del piano de Edward, que tanto se parecía a la que compuse la noche que comenzamos a hablar más personalmente. El había sido mi inspiración y ahora era consciente de ello. No pude evitar dar un pequeño saltito en mi sitio y contarle a Alice mi descubrimiento, ante lo que se mostró bastante interesada.

Y la hora de exposición intensiva a los rayos de luz de un ángel terminó, por lo que fui hacia él tremendamente emocionada para contarle mi descubrimiento y enseñarle aquello que mi inconsciente me había llevado a crear.

-Edward, tengo que enseñarte algo-estaba feliz, me sentía tan reconfortada de que hubiésemos congeniado de esa manera tan especial.

-Tu dirás-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Verás… Te acuerdas de lo que compusiste-no podía dar muchos detalles, teníamos que seguir ocultándonos.

-Claro que me acuerdo, eso es algo…-dijo mirando a su alrededor-bueno ya te diré quien inspiró esa composición

-Se me ha ocurrido algo-dije triunfante. Hoy era uno de mis días buenos para tener ideas- ¿Hay algún modo de conseguir un piano ahora mismo?

-Puedo pedir el aula de música, no es la primera vez que lo hago, a esta hora suele estar libre-dijo recogiendo sus cosas-¿Vamos?

Edward fue a la conserjería y le dieron la llave del aula de música, que como él mismo había dicho, estaba libre. Entramos y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Antes de nada-dijo silenciando mis labios con sus dedos- esa canción que tocaba la inspiraste tu- su sonrisa doblada adornó su rostro

-Yo compuse algo parecido antes de escucharte tocarla al piano y también la inspiraste tu-dije sonriendo para que viese donde congeniábamos- y ya he encontrado una letra para ella

-Cántame-dijo sentándose en el piano-al fin y al cabo, es nuestra canción.

Componer me agradaba y me apasionaba, pero cantar, pese a saber que no se me daba tan mal como yo creía, era mucho mas difícil para mi delante de la gente, aunque desde que Ángela descubrió mi libreta de canciones cada poco tiempo me hacía cantar sin pudores alguna de mis composiciones, pero Edward era diferente, me daba una vergüenza terrible cantarle mientras miraba a esos dos orbes verdes en los que me veía reflejada con un halo de adoración.

Edward comenzó a tocar aquella melodía que me había atraído hacia el hace unos días sin ser consciente de que yo misma había querido plasmar lo mismo en notas, y cuando llegó el momento, comencé con la canción que se había dibujado en mi mente, dejando de lado toda la vergüenza y el temor que hacía instantes se habían adueñado de mi cuerpo.

(teneis el video en el blog)

_Vagas por mi cuerpo__  
__Y me sumerjo en la ansiedad de tu sonrisa.__  
__Busco entre las cosas mas preciadas__  
__Y aparece tu caricia.__  
__Miro de repente al horizonte iluminado__  
__Y me pregunto...__  
__Sí mañana en este cuarto__  
__Volveremos a fundir__  
__Tanta locura._

___Que sería de mi__  
__Sí me faltaras,__  
__Que sería de mi sí no encontrara otro querer__  
__Que despierte los deseos de sentirme__  
__Abandonada en el placer.__  
__Que sería de mi__  
__Sí no estuvieras,__  
__Que sería de mi__  
__Sí se agotara esta pasión__  
__Que sacude con la fuerza de mil mares__  
__Irritados por el sol.__  
__Que sería de mi... ay! de mi.___

_Vuelves,__  
__Intranquilo y solitario__  
__Como sueles ser a veces,__  
__Vuelves la esperanza de tenerte__  
__Entre mis brazos para siempre.__  
__Miro nuevamente__  
__Al horizonte iluminado__  
__Y me pregunto sí mañana volverás__  
__Sí es que decides no olvidar__  
__Esta aventura._

-Es preciosa-dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa aun sentado en el piano. Yo me acerqué y me senté sobre sus piernas- no tengo palabras para describirla, es tan…profunda, tan sencilla pero a la vez tan clara explicando los sentimientos…-ahora era yo quien le había cautivado a el.

-Era normal que lo fuese si tenía que ser algo inspirado por ti-dije besándolo

-Me tengo que ir a hacer cosas, Bella. A la hora del almuerzo nos vemos, ¿Vale?-dijo besándome el cabello.

-Claro-dije dedicándole una sonrisa

Edward se fue de clase y yo fui a mi lugar de relax personal, detrás del edificio donde impartíamos las clases a relajar mi cuerpo y mi mente, debía empezar a estudiar algo, ya que no quedaba mucho para los exámenes finales y si quería mantener mis notas, debería tenerlo todo bien preparado de antemano, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en sueños en otro momento.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, fui a recoger a Ángela y Ben a su aulario y nos fuimos a la cafetería, pero la sorpresa se adueñó de nosotras cuando vimos quien ocupaba nuestros lugares:

-Jessica, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo Ángela

-¿Acaso no somos libres de sentarnos donde nos plazca?-dijo Jessica con una entonación muy descortés, parecía que fuesen las otras dos las que hablasen en lugar de ella.

-Sabes que aquí nos hemos sentado siempre nosotras-dije

-Bueno, dile al señor Cullen que nos tire-dijo Tanya levantando una ceja

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Edward detrás de mi

-Nada, solo que estas chicas hoy tienen ganas de guerra y nos han quitado el sitio en el que siempre nos sentamos-le expliqué. Parecía que a ellas les sentase mal incluso que Edward me dirigiese la palabra… Me encantaría ver sus caras si supiesen lo que casi llega a pasar si no nos hubiese interrumpido Alice, o el simple hecho de haber pasado todo el fin de semana junto a el, y mas cerca de lo que ellas mismas habrían soñado

-Esta bien, vallamos fuera, no podemos disfrutar siempre de temperaturas tan altas como estas en Seattle-dijo Edward dirigiéndose fuera-nos vemos, chicas-dijo despidiéndose de ellas

Nosotras le seguimos sin dirigirles una palabra a las perturbadas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería. Tomé mi asiento al lado de Edward y el tomo mi mano bajo la mesa y se acercó a mi oído:

-No vale la pena que te enfades con ellas, pero verte enfadada realmente te hace mucho más sexy de lo que ya eres, mi querida cantante

Yo me sonrojé ante sus palabras y el resto del almuerzo transcurrió normal. Alice, Ángela y Ben hicieron una barrera para que nadie pudiese ver nuestras manos entrelazadas y nosotros movíamos de vez en cuando alguno el brazo para no levantar sospechas. Edward movía su pulgar sobre mi mano, poniéndome los pelos de punta y dejando tras el ese cosquilleo que marcaba dulcemente mi piel. La hora del almuerzo terminó, así como el horario de clases, y nos fuimos a casa.

Una vez allí, Ángela y yo hicimos nuestras tareas diarias y tras una llamada de Alice, quedamos en el Le Rose junto a Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y como no, Edward.

Me quedé impresionada como el Le Rose podía llegar a convertirse en una moderna cafetería de día y actual discoteca por las noches y no dejaba de perder su encanto, estaba claro que Rosalie había hecho un gran trabajo. El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas en el mismo reservado de la noche anterior, donde Edward y yo podíamos manifestar nuestro amor sin temor a que nos viese alguno de los alumnos de la universidad, solo bajo la mirada de nuestros amigos que se aclaraban la garganta para llamar nuestra atención o hacían de nuestra relación el centro de historias, supuestos y especulaciones bromistas para pasar un rato divertido entre todos. Finalmente, Alice planeó salida de compras al enterarse de nuestro plan de fin de semana y estaba segura de que me gastaría alguna de las suyas, pero a la vez me mostraba encantada ante la idea de seguir reformando mi vestuario.

Al parecer el primer día de clase no había ido tan mal como pensábamos, pero aun quedaba mucho por delante y no todo seria coser y cantar.

[Pov Leah]

Cuando tienes una vida plena no te preocupas ni de tu pasado más olvidado ni te preocupas de cómo pueda ser tu futuro, porque esperas que tu vida siempre sea mejor. Pero cuando no es así, los fantasmas del pasado te impiden realizar tus sueños

Nunca podré olvidar aquella tarde cuando jugando con mi prima Bella vinieron a avisarme de un terrible acontecimiento. Mis padres habían muerto y yo acababa de quedarme huérfana. Nada mas enterarse de esto, unos amigos de la familia decidieron adoptarme, llenando un poco ese hueco vacío en mi corazón, junto a su hija, que fue como esa hermana que nunca tuve.

Crecimos y yo ya era como una de ellos, acepte su apellido para borrar mi espantoso pasado y por fin era feliz, pero de pronto, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Conocí al amor de mi vida, pero el se fue con otra, aun así manteníamos encuentros sexuales en los que nos entregábamos en cuerpo y alma, pero cuando llego ella, tuve que irme.

Y es que además de esto, los años pasan y mis padres adoptivos me confesaron que mis padres biológicos habían muerto por accidente, por ocupar un lugar equivocado, lugar que debían haber ocupado mis tíos, Renée y Charlie.

Necesitaba poner mis sentimientos en orden: el amor y la pérdida, en los que había interferido la misma persona: Isabella Swan. La odiaba, con toda mi alma y necesitaba irme para no cometer ninguna locura.

Estuve unos años en Europa, y únicamente mantenía contacto con mi hermanastra, que vigilaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Bella.

Fue así como me enteré de que mis tíos habían muerto en un accidente de coche, lo cual llegó a alegrarme porque la vida comenzaba a poner las cosas en su sitio, pero Bella seguía teniéndolo a él entre sus brazos y, según decía mi hermana, jugueteaba con otro a sus espaldas. Así que ese fue el momento decisivo: volvería a reclamar lo mío y a vengarme de Bella Swan por todo el daño que me había infligido a lo largo de mi vida. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Encontrar a Jacob fue fácil, así como el que respondiese a mis encantos como yo esperaba. Arrancarlo de las garras de Bella sería sencillo, pero esperaba que el respondiese adecuadamente. Isabella probablemente no se acordaría de mí ni de nuestro parentesco, pero no podía correr riesgos. Me escuchó con Jacob, no me reconoció y eso la hizo enfurecer. Genial. Todo iba según lo planeado.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con Jacob y después fui a visitar a mi hermana:

-¿Leah?-dijo con su preciosa sonrisa

-Si, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí-le respondí sonriente

-Que ganas tenia de verte, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Viento en popa, hermanita-contesté

-Genial. Esa Bella Swan recibirá lo que se merece, la completa soledad. Pagará por lo que sufriste.

-Y tu conseguirás a ese chico que tanto deseas- Bella no solo se conformaba con amargarme la vida a mi, también mi hermana estaba sufriendo por ella

-Correcto-dijo con una mirada maliciosa- Edward Cullen será mío.

[Pov Edward]

Su sonrisa el primer día que la vi me trajo de nuevo a la vida. Nunca había sentido el amor a primera vista, pero el entrar a esa clase y verla concentrada en sus cosas, con un mechón de pelo ondeado cayendo delante de sus ojos y su mirada color chocolate que me penetró nada mas notar mi presencia…Solo puedo recordar que en ese momento el corazón me dio un vuelco y todo comenzó a girar en torno a ella.

Luego cuando la vi sola y triste, con esos preciosos ojos inundados por las lágrimas no pude evitar el darle consuelo, y sus labios carnosos y suaves, que me moría por acariciar, fueron saboreados por los míos y por mi lengua.

Así como aquella mañana en el piano, cuando la pude ver en su completo esplendor, hermosa, bella…Si no llega a ser por Alice, nos habríamos dejado llevar por la pasión siguiendo el simple impulso de nuestros cuerpos.

Por lo tanto, me sentí preparado y con unas ganas terribles de prepararle algo especial, algo único y para los dos, algo que estaba seguro, no olvidaría en toda su vida.

Podríamos dormir juntos y abrazados, sin el temor a que nos viesen, viviendo una relación de los dos, única, mágica y completamente especial. Como una melodía que poco a poco va tejiendo sueños en forma de compases.


End file.
